Le secret de Lily
by ludivinehp
Summary: Après une énième bêtise de James et Sirius, Mrs. Potter décide de les envoyer travailler à Sainte-Mangouste. Leur rôle : faire rire le enfants malades et les aider à reprendre goût à la vie...
1. Chapter 1

Le secret de Lily

Chapitre 1

« JAMES ! SIRIUS ! VENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS LA CUISINE ! Hurlait Mrs. Potter qui venait seulement de rentrer du travail. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un James suivi d'un Sirius tout penaud firent leur apparition.

« Je n'en peux plus, les garçons ! Je vous laisse à peine une semaine à la maison et regardez dans quel état vous avez mis la cuisine ! Cria Emily Potter en montrant du doigt la pièce recouverte d'une substance verdâtre et visqueuse.

- Mais, maman... tenta James Potter.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », James ! À partir de demain, vous allez travailler à l'hôpital en tant qu'animateur, comme ça, je vous aurez à l'oeil !

- Travailler ! Pendant les vacances d'été ! Vous êtes dure ! S'exclama Sirius Black.

- Non, au contraire ! J'aurais pu trouver pire comme punition !

- Que devrons-nous faire ? S'informa James.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce que je vais vous demander entrera dans vos cordes, répondit Mrs. Pottrer d'une voix plus douce. Votre rôle sera de distraire les enfants, de leur lire des histoires, les faire rire, enfin, vous voyez... Ensuite, vous devrez aider les infirmières lorsque les enfants ne voudront pas se nourrir ou prendre leurs potions. Vous commencez demain à 7H30.

- 7H30 ! Répéta Sirius.

- Oui, 7h30, alors, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher tout de suite !

- Bonne nuit, maman, dit James encore honteux avant d'embrasser sa mère.

- Bonne nuit, Émily !.

- Dormez bien les garçons. »

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez difficile pour les deux garçons, mais ne souhaitant pas mettre une nouvelle fois Mrs. Potter en colère, ils se levèrent sans rechigner, se douchèrent et enfin allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, les enfants ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très bonne, et toi ? Demanda James.

- Très bien ! Mangez mes chéris, la journée va être longue ! »

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Mrs. Potter prit les mains de James et de Sirius et transplana à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste où elle exerçait en tant que médicomage dans le service des enfants et adolescents malades ou accidentés. Ils atterrirent dans son bureau.

« Bien, pour commencer, je vais vous présenter chaque enfant de ce service, annonça-t-elle. Ils dorment encore, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous irez les voir tout à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner. »

La mère de James les conduisit dans un long couloir encore peu animé par cette heure matinale.

« Alors, dit Emily Potter, dans cette chambre se trouve Amy, elle a 7 ans. Elle est ici à cause d'une maladie que nous avons du mal à guérir. Cependant, le moral joue beaucoup sur cette petite, elle imagine sans cesse qu'elle va mourir. De plus, Amy est très solitaire. Sa compagne de chambre s'appelle Juliette, elle a 6 ans et est ici parce qu'elle a joué avec la baguette de sa maman. En revanche, cette demoiselle est pleine de vie et elle est malheureuse de devoir rester coucher !

- Je la comprends ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Moi aussi, surtout à son âge, mais je pense qu'elle sortira dans quelques jours, dit la médicomage. Dans la chambre d'en face, il y a Tommy, il a 11 ans et il est ici à cause d'une mauvaise chute de balais. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais il sera parmi nous pendant au moins un mois. Son compagnon de chambre se prénomme David, il a 13 ans, et il est ici car il a été agressé alors qu'il se promenait à Pré-au-Lard. Il est très choqué et ses blessures sont assez importantes mais il se remet doucement grâce à ses amis qui viennent lui rendre visite tous les jours. »

Mrs. Potter continua les présentations pendant une dizaine de minutes. James et Sirius écoutaient attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Puis, finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la dernière chambre.

« Ici se trouve une jeune fille qui est arrivée il y a peu, mais vous n'aurez pas à vous occupez d'elle, dit Mrs. Potter.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

- Cette jeune fille a le même âge que vous et il est possible que vous la connaissiez. Vous comprenez, cette petite patiente ne souhaite peut-être pas que vous soyez au courant de son hospitalisation dans cet hôpital et surtout des raisons pour lesquelles elle a été admise ici et j'aimerais que vous respectiez cela, c'est d'accord ? »

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Très bien ! Il va être l'heure de vous présenter ! Je compte sur vous, alors pas de bêtises !

- Promis maman ! Répondit James.

- Bon, allez vers les infirmières, je leur ai envoyé un patronus hier pour les prévenir ! Elles vous diront quoi faire et vous organiserez avec elles les activités pour les enfants. Bon, je dois y aller, à plus tard les enfants ! »

Mrs. Potter leur sourit et partit dans son bureau. James et Sirius, quant à eux, allèrent vers les infirmières et se présentèrent auprès de chaque enfant.

Sirius craqua en croisant le regard de la petite Amy. Elle était si jolie mais il pouvait lire tant de tristesse dans les yeux de la fillette qu'il se donna comme mission de réussir à la faire rire avant la fin de l'été.

James, lui, n'avait pas de petit préféré. Il voulait à tout prix connaître ces enfants pour mieux pouvoir s'en occuper et leur changer les idées. Il désirait savoir ce qui les faisaient rire, ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qui leur manquaient et ce qu'ils souhaiteraient faire.

Puis, avec les infirmières, ils décidèrent de faire la lecture aux enfants tous les jours en fin de journée dans la salle de détente et ils prévirent également de faire diverses activités artistiques et jeux pour les distraire.

À la fin de la journée, James et Sirius rentrèrent au manoir fier d'eux pour une fois, ils avaient utilisé leur talent pour faire quelque chose de bien.

Le lendemain matin, James et Sirius arrivèrent, accompagnés de Mrs. Potter le sourire aux lèvres. Ils allèrent saluer les infirmières et aidèrent à la distribution des petits-déjeuners.

Ce matin-là, Amy avait décidé de ne pas manger et de ne prendre aucune de ses potions. Mais Sirius, après plus d'une heure de négociation, réussit à lui faire avaler son repas et ses potions.

« Tu fais du bon travail, Sirius, le félicita Mrs. Potter, aucune infirmière n'avait réussi cet exploit !

- Ah bon ? Et ça lui arrive souvent ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, assez, répondit-elle. Cette petite puce est têtue quand elle a décidé quelque chose, mais visiblement, elle a trouvé plus fort qu'elle !

- On dirait ! S'exclama Sirius. Vous croyez qu'elle va aller mieux ? Elle prend beaucoup de potions, je trouve...

- Je sais... en fait, je pense qu'elle peut guérir mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle le croie... et ça, c'est plus compliqué. Tu sais, le mental joue beaucoup dans l'évolution d'une maladie ou et la guérison...

- Je vais essayer de tout faire pour l'aider, dit fermement Sirius. Il faut qu'elle aille mieux ! Je veux qu'elle découvre les plaisirs de Poudlard !

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sirius Black, Dit Emily Potter, et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu y arrives.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y retourne, David m'attend !

- Oui, vas-y ! A plus tard, mon grand ! »

Mrs Potter sourit en voyant Sirius partir. Elle était fière de ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils. Il avait subi les pires horreurs jusqu'à ce que les Potter l'accueillent chez eux. Mais, malgré son jeune âge, il s'était battu pour ses idées, contre sa propre famille comme un vrai Gryffondor. Il avait vécu des moments difficiles, mais depuis qu'elle et son mari l'avait accepté dans leur foyer, elle trouvait Sirius parfaitement épanoui et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Emily retourna à ses occupations.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que James se rendait dans la salle de repos pour grignoter un morceau, il remarqua un homme corpulent au comportement étrange entrer dans une chambre. James fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait le comportement de l'individu réellement suspect.

Le jeune Potter s'avança alors et entendit des cris apeurés d'une fille. Sans réfléchir une seconde, James sortit sa baguette et courut dans la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Guest, Sheshe13, Echco et jonzac pour leurs commentaires encourageants !

Echco : c'est vrai que nous ne sommes habitués à voir James et Sirius comme ça, alors, je suis heureuse que ça se plaise.

Floraline : je pense que ce chapitre répondra à ta question ! :)

Je tiens ensuite à remercier Kayshal pour son aide.

Sur ce,** bonne lecture** !

Chapitre 2 

James Potter découvrit avec stupeur l'inconnu en train de frapper violemment une jeune fille rousse. Celle-ci était sur le sol, appuyée contre un mur, en boule, les mains sur la tête.

Le Gryfondor, particulièrement énervée par la lâcheté dont faisait preuve l'agresseur pris la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Il s'approcha sans un bruit du forcené et lui asséna un violent coup à la tête. L'homme, assommé, heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Enfin, James accourut vers la jeune fille et s'assit tout près d'elle. Tout doucement, il la prit dans ses bras. La rouquine sursauta mais il trouva les mots pour la rassurer. Elle pleura de longues minutes avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. James attendit encore quelque temps avant de la porter et de la poser délicatement sur son lit. Il la recouvrit puis écarta ses cheveux roux et humides pour voir enfin le visage de celle qui la détresse l'avait touché et qui allait certainement devenir sa protégée.

Mais, ce fut avec stupeur que James Potter reconnu Lily Evans, celle qui était devenue son amie, celle qu'il aimait.

Au moment où il allait prendre une chaise pour s'installer au chevet de la rouquine, la sécurité arriva enfin, suivie de près par Mrs. Potter.

« James ! S'exclama-t-elle, que s'est-il passé ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand j'allais dans la salle de repos, j'ai vu cet homme, au comportement louche entrer ici. Alors, je me suis approché et j'ai entendu Lily crier... j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai découvert cette ordure en train de la frapper.

- Bien, merci, mon chéri. Vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à la sécurité, appelez les Aurors pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Dès qu'ils arrivent, appelez-moi, j'ai des informations à leur donner.

- D'accord, docteur Potter ! Approuva un des hommes avant de quitter la chambre avec son collègue et l'agresseur. »

James reposa alors son regard sur Lily et lui prit la main.

« C'est à cause de ce type qu'elle est là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Mrs. Potter d'une toute petite voix.

- Qui est-il ? Que lui a-t-il fait subir ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, mon chéri, ça fait partie du secret professionnel.

- Mais... je travaille ici ! Répliqua James en regardant à présent sa mère dans les yeux.

- Je sais bien, mais tu connais Lily, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulue que tu t'en occupes... seule elle peut tout te raconter.

- Tu ne peux même pas me dire qui est cet homme que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure en train de la tabasser ?

- Je...

- C'est mon père... murmura une voix, derrière James, c'est mon père... »

Le garçon se retourna pour voir Lily allongée sur son lit, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. James se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton père t'a fait, lui dit-il, mais, maintenant, c'est fini, on va prendre soin de toi, on va te protéger. »

Lily ne répondit rien mais exerça une légère pression sur la main de James pour le remercier.

« Lily, je vais t'examiner, dit Mrs. Potter. James, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûre, opina le garçon. A plus tard. »

James lança un dernier regard en direction de Lily avant de quitter la pièce. Cependant, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le jeune Potter alla se réfugier dans une chambre vide. Il s'installa sur une chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment cet homme, son propre père, avait-t-il pu faire ça ? Elle qui était si gentille, si intelligente, si douce ! Oui, douce ! James avait subi de nombreuses fois les foudres de la rouquine, notamment lorsqu'il lui demandait sans cesse de sortir avec lui, mais, ces derniers mois, il lui avait montré qui était le vrai James et ils étaient devenus amis. Elle avait alors su se montrer drôle, à l'écoute et même câline... Mais comment quelqu'un pouvait faire du mal à une fille comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Le garçon resta encore quelques minutes seul puis il décida d'aller rejoindre les enfants.

À l'heure du dîner, James alla voir Lily. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il trouva la rouquine assise dans son lit, un plateau repas devant elle.

« Salut ! Murmura James. Tu ne manges pas ? »

Lily fit non de la tête. James s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit au bord du lit de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi, c'est bon pourtant !

- Ben, mange-le alors ! Répliqua Lily. »

James fut surpris par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer pour s'adresser à lui, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Non, c'est ton repas, pas le mien ! S'exclama James. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours aller te chercher un bon croissant au chocolat ! »

Lily releva la tête et lança un regard noir au brun. James lui, lui sourit, car il savait que le croissant au chocolat, c'était le pêché mignon de sa belle.

« Je... n'en... veux... pas, articula difficilement la rouquine.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça pourtant ! S'étonna le garçon qui croyait pourtant avoir gagné. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et James vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Le garçon lui pris doucement la main.

« Lily, on est ami maintenant, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais... je ne le répéterai pas... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger ? »

Lily releva la tête pour croiser les yeux noisette de James avant de regarder à nouveau son plateau et de jouer nerveusement avec les doigts du Gryffondor.

« Je ne mange pas parce que je... je n'en ai plus envie... avoua-t-elle difficilement.

- Mais, Lily, tu as besoin de manger pour vivre ! S'exclama James.

- Je sais... Mais... je... je... ne sais pas si j'ai envie de... de continuer à vivre ! Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. »

James eut le cœur brisé de l'entendre parler ainsi. Devant tant de désespoir, le jeune homme fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire il la serra dans ses bras et la bercer en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis, quand elle fut calmée, James s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

« Ecoute moi, Lily, je vais tout faire pour te redonner goût à la vie, tu veux bien ? Je ne ce que ton père t'a fait, mais je suis là pour toi tout comme tes amis et nous allons t'aider, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, murmara-t-elle. »

Satisfait, James l'embrassa sur le front.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour !

Avant de commencer, je tenais à remercier  Professeurblinis, Geste, Sheshe13, Water-Lilas, Clairouille59, Justeunserpentard et Echco pour leur commentaire.

Water-Lilas : Je te remercie par ton commentaire. Tu as raison de me signaler qui n'y a pas assez de descriptions voire même aucunes, et je m'en excuse. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très bonne dans ce domaine, mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour mon prochain chapitre.

Guest : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant :) Alors, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais j'avoue que c'est mal parti pour le prochain ! Au début, je voulais seulement écrire 3 ou 4 chapitres, mais je pense qu'il va y en avoir plus et avec mes études et ce que je fais à côté, ça va être dure, mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Je tiens également à remercier Kayshal et Clairouille59 pour leur aide plus que précieuses : grâce à elles, j'ai pu retravailler mon chapitre. **

**sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

À peine rentré de l'hôpital, James monta dans sa chambre. Il prit un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et se mit à écrire aux meilleurs amis de Lily Kate, Alice et Remus.

« Pourquoi écris-tu à Kate ? Demanda durement une voix derrière lui – le faisant sursauter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Patmol, je ne vais pas te piquer ta copine ! le rassura James. C'est à propos de Lily, elle ne va pas bien du tout.

- Ah...Tu sais pourquoi elle est à l'hôpital ?

- C'est à cause de son père... je l'ai trouvé en train de la frapper violemment et si je n'étais pas intervenu je ne sais pas dans quel état on l'aurait retrouvée... »

James se tut, imaginant le pire.

« Elle va mal, reprit-il. Elle m'a avoué ne plus avoir envie de vivre... Tu te rends compte ?

- Ça fait bizarre, Lily n'est pas quelqu'un qui baisse les bras facilement ; ça doit faire longtemps qu'elle subit les sévices de son père...

- C'est également ce que je pense, approuva James. Tu sais... nous sommes habitués à voir Lily pleine de vie, mais, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà qu'à l'approche des vacances, elle se renfermait sur elle-même et était comme angoissée... comme... comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander pourquoi... Peut-être que si...

- Il ne faut pas culpabiliser, James, ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis si tu lui avais parlé, elle t'aurait sûrement menti ou encore ne t'aurait pas répondu... On va tout faire pour l'aider, vieux frère, Lily est aussi mon amie. Kate et Alice le feront également volontiers, tout comme Remus. »

Le jeune Potter lui sourit, reconnaissant.

« Donne-moi de quoi écrire, je vais mettre Remus au courant, Dit Sirius.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit son ami. ».

Cette nuit-là, James eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à Lily. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas ça. À Poudlard, elle se montrait si généreuse, aidant les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs, les écoutant et les consolant lorsqu'ils étaient tristes ou quand leurs parents leur manquaient. En plus de cela, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment un père pouvait faire du mal à son propre enfant. Finalement, vers une heure du matin, la fatigue eut raison de lui et James s'endormit.

Le lendemain, James, Sirius et Mrs. Potter partirent un peu plus tôt pour l'hôpital car les garçons voulaient saluer Lily avant d'aller s'occuper des autres petits patients.

« Je vais dans mon bureau, à plus tard ! Embrassez Lily de ma part ! S'exclama Mrs. Potter en leur adressant un sourire.

- Promis ! À tout à l'heure ! »

James et Sirius parcoururent le couloir qui menait à la chambre de la rouquine en parlant de Quidditch. Une fois devant la porte, ils frappèrent mais n'entendirent aucune réponse. Pensant qu'elle dormait encore, ils rentrèrent tout de même mais les deux Gryffondor trouvèrent la chambre vide.

Sirius avança dans la pièce et découvrit un bout de parchemin froissé sur le lit de Lily. Il le parcourut rapidement puis le tendit à James, la mine inquiète, qui le lut à son tour à haute voix :

_Sale monstre,_

_J'espère que tu es contente de toi ! À cause de toi, maman a mis papa à la porte et demande le divorce. Notre famille est en ruine et c'est entièrement de ta faute !_

_Si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière et si tu n'avais pas tenté de te suicider, on n'en serait sans doute pas là. _

_Tu as gâché nos vies, alors, je vais te dire une chose : tu n'es plus ma sœur. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole._

_Sur ce, à jamais,_

_Pétunia Evans_

James resta une minute sans bouger, tellement choqué par la méchanceté de Pétunia envers sa sœur mais aussi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Lily Evans avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.

« James, je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais Lily est peut-être en train de refaire une bêtise, donc, il faudrait que tu te bouges ! s'impatienta Sirius. »

Le jeune Potter sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et parut totalement paniqué. Où pouvait être Lily ? Où quelqu'un irait s'il voulait se suicider ?

« Sur le toit ! S'écria James, allons voir sur le toit, elle y est peut-être. »

Sirius approuva et les deux amis montèrent quatre à quatre les cinq étages qui débouchaient au le sommet de l'immeuble. James ouvrit la porte brusquement et regarda tout autour de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit une rouquine, debout au bord du vide.

« Essaie de lui parler, lui chuchota Sirius, elle a confiance en toi.

- Mais... si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Tu vas y arriver ! Le rassura-t-il. Allez, vas-y ! »

James acquiesça et, sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune patiente.

« Lily, appela-t-il, Lily ! »

La jeune fille se tourna légèrement et croisa le regard de James avant de contempler de nouveau le vide.

« Va-t'en, James, lui ordonna Lily d'une voix blanche. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, je ne mérite que de mourir.

- C'est faux ! S'écria-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle prudemment. Personne ne mérite de mourir et surtout pas toi.

- Si ! À cause de moi, ma famille est détruite ! Répliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Lily, rétorqua James en faisant quelques pas de plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père est... malade !

- Mais... si... si je n'avais pas été une sorcière... jamais cela ne serait arrivé... protesta Lily. Si j'avais été normale... »

James n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la jeune fille.

« Mais Lily, tu es normale, murmura James, ce n'est pas de ta faute, seul ton père est responsable de ce qui vous arrive, à toi et à ta famille.

- Mais... ma sœur...

- Ta sœur est aveuglée par la jalousie et préfère tout rejeter sur toi plutôt que de penser que ce soit son père, votre père, le monstre... »

James était à présent juste derrière Lily. Prudemment, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la tira le plus loin possible du bord. Quand il s'arrêta, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et l'encouragea à lui faire face avant de plonger ses yeux noisette dans ceux émeraude de Lily.

« C'est fini maintenant, Lily-Jolie, plus personne ne te fera du mal, lui dit-il. Avec Sirius, Remus et les filles, on va prendre soin de toi, c'est promis. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, répéta-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras. »

Lily Evans pleura de longues minutes dans l'étreinte rassurante de James. Puis, finalement, épuisée par toutes ces émotions, elle s'endormit. Il la porta alors jusqu'à sa chambre où il la coucha. Il demanda ensuite à Sirius de veiller sur elle, le temps qu'il aille prévenir sa mère de ce qui venait de se passer. L'Animagus accepta sans hésiter.

James prit donc la direction du bureau de Mrs. Potter et y entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il.

- James ! S'étonna sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour la protéger ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Qui ?

- Lily Evans ! Elle est ici parce qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide et elle peut entrer et sortir comme elle veut de sa chambre !

- Et bien, avec mes collègues psychomages, nous n'en voyions l'utilité...

- Vous n'en voyiez pas l'utilité ! La coupa James, furieux. VOUS N'EN VOYIEZ PAS L'UTILITE ! Tu sais où Sirius et moi avons retrouvé Lily tout à l'heure ? Sur le toit de l'hôpital, prête à sauter !

- Par Merlin ! Laissa échapper Mrs. Potter. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait recommencer... je... je ne comprends pas... »

James, en voyant que sa mère était sur le point de pleurer se calma et s'excusa auprès d'elle.

« Tu es gentil mon grand, mais je suis responsable de cette enfant. Lily rencontre tous les jours quelqu'un de très compétent qui me tient au courant de son état psychologique et, selon cette personne, Lily est en dépression mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait recommencer... Elle ne se trompe jamais d'habitude...

- Lily a reçu une lettre de sa sœur, sûrement dans la nuit, et c'est à cause des horreurs que Pétunia a écrit dans ce torchon qu'elle a voulu passer à l'acte... expliqua James.

- La pauvre chérie, murmura Mrs. Potter, je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure, en attendant, je vais prévenir Mrs. Bones, la psychomage de Lily, de ce qui s'est passé.

- D'accord. Je vais te laisser continuer à travailler, maman, et excuse-moi encore pour tout à l'heure. »

James embrassa sa mère mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte sur lui, sa mère l'interpela :

« C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon ré-ouvrit la porte.

« Qui ça ? Demanda James, les sourcils froncés

- La jolie rousse dont tu m'avais parlé dans une de tes lettres lors de ta première année ? »

James sourit à sa mère et lui donna une réponse inattendue :

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! »

Sur ce, il fit un clin d'œil à sa mère avant de partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Avant de commencer, je voulais remercier Echco, Guest et Justeunserpentard pour leur commentaire.

Guest : Merci de ta compréhension ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, surtout que là, je vais commencer à avoir du travail ! Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Echco : ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fiction te plaise, j'ai toujours peur de décevoir...

Justeunserpentard : oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes plutôt habitués à une Lily battante et forte, mais, ça va s'aranger:) Merci à toi !

Je rajoute un merci tout particulier à mes correctrices **Clairouille59** et **Kayshal**.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait près de deux heures que James Potter, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux noisette, se trouvait au chevet de Lily Evans. Cette dernière dormait profondément dans son lit d'hôpital, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que James l'y avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le jeune homme lui tenait la main fermement, la serrant presque même un peu trop fort. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, il avait failli la perdre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette pensée**.** Il avait eu si peur en voyant son amie ainsi, prête à sauter dans le vide, prête à mourir à cause de sa propre famille.

James ressentait une profonde colère envers le père de Lily mais aussi envers sa sœur, Pétunia Evans. Un jour, Alice Fortescue, la meilleure amie de Lily lui avait confié que Pétunia était plus qu'exécrable avec sa sœur car elle rêvait secrètement d'être elle aussi une sorcière. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une excuse valable pour le garçon qui avait très envie d'aller lui donner une bonne leçon. Cependant, il craignait les conséquences que cela aurait sur Lily.

Soudain, James croisa les yeux émeraude de la rousse. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était réveillée.

« Salut, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage avec douceur. Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien de dormir un peu? »

Lily hocha la tête et prit la main de James, qui était restée sur sa joue, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du Gryffondor.

« Merci, James, dit-elle d'une voix faible, merci de m'avoir aidé là-haut. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça... surtout après la promesse que je t'avais faite... tu... tu dois m'en vouloir... je..., ajouta-t-elle, une larme solitaire coulant sur son visage.

- Hey, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, la rassura-t-il, j'en veux à d'autres personnes... Cependant, tu m'as fait très peur, Lily... promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer, s'il-te-plait. »

La rouquine se releva légèrement et tourna de nouveau la tête pour plonger ces yeux dans ceux de James.

« Je te le promets, je ne le ferai plus, lui assura-t-elle. »

Le jeune Potter parut satisfait par sa réponse, mais au moment où il allait ajouter quelque chose, on frappa à la porte. C'était Mrs. Potter accompagnée d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Son visage était bienveillant et on pouvait deviner qu'elle était d'une extrême douceur.

« Mary, je te présente mon fils, James, c'est un ami de Lily, dit Emily.

Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Moi, je suis Mary Bones, je m'occupe de ta camarade.

Je suis aussi content de vous rencontrer, Mrs. Bones, répondit poliment James.

James, mon chéri, tu peux nous laisser un moment s'il-te-plait, nous devons parler avec Lily, expliqua Mrs. Potter. Je te ferai savoir quand tu pourras retourner auprès d'elle.

Oui, pas de soucis, approuva le garçon puis il se tourna vers Lily et lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la chambre. »

Ne sachant combien de temps aller durer l'entretien de Mrs. Potter et Mrs. Bones avec Lily, James décida d'aller saluer les enfants. Tous l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

Le Gryffondor finit sa tournée des chambres par celle d'Amy, la petite protégée de Sirius. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il fut content de constater que la fillette avait meilleure mine elle avait repris des couleurs. Sirius avait fait du bon travail avec elle.

« Oh ! Salut, James ! S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant sa présence.

- Bonjour Amy, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le garçon.

- Un peu mieux.

- Bien, se réjouit-il. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Amy, Sirius m'a tout expliqué. »

James haussa les sourcils, méfiant.

« Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

- Il m'a dit que tu viendrais plus tard car tu t'occupais de ton amoureuse qui ne va pas très bien.

- Euh... oui... balbutia le jeune homme, tout rouge ce qui amusa la jeune fille.

- Elle est belle ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- Oui, elle est très belle, avoua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Elle a des cheveux roux magnifiques et des yeux verts dans lesquels j'adore me perdre... et son sourire... elle éblouit une pièce entière lorsqu'elle sourit. »

Amy se redressa et regarda James, attendrie.

« Et comment es-tu tombé amoureux d'elle ?

- C'est une longue histoire, commença le garçon en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir aux côtés de la fillette. En fait, Lily et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express qui nous emmenait au château pour notre première année. J'étais dans un compartiment avec Alice, une amie d'enfance, Sirius et Remus que je venais seulement de rencontrer. On était en train de parler tous les quatre quand les portes se sont ouvertes sur elle. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvé mignonne. »

James se tut se remémorant avec délice sa rencontre avec la jeune Lily.

« Et après, que s'est-il passé ? S'impatienta Amy.

- Et bien, nous avons fait connaissance. Lily nous a avoué être une né-moldue et cela la stressait, mais Alice, Sirius, Remus et moi avons su la rassurer et le voyage s'est très bien passé. Et, à notre plus grande joie, nous avons été répartis dans la même maison.

- Donc Lily et toi êtes devenus amis dès votre entrée à Poudlard ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit tristement James.

- Comment-ça ?

- Je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin et j'ai perdu son amitié, expliqua-t-il. Et c'est devenu encore pire quand je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais vraiment. J'ai commencé à me pavaner devant elle, dans le seul but de l'impressionner... Mais si les autres filles tombaient comme des mouches, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily. Alors, au bout de je ne sais plus combien de refus, j'ai fini par abandonner... et c'est comme ça que j'ai regagné son amitié. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de la fillette, James comprit qu'il n'en avait pas assez dit.

« Quand je te dis que j'ai fini par abandonner, ça veut dire que j'ai arrêté de faire le coq, comme dirait ma grand-mère, et, sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai montré à tout le monde, y compris à Lily, qui j'étais vraiment... Et c'est ainsi que, petit à petit, nous sommes redevenus amis...

- Sait-elle que tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua James en regardant Amy dans les yeux, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour le lui dire... ajouta-t-il.

- Tu sais, dès fois, les actes ont plus de valeur que les mots, dit Amy. »

James releva la tête, surpris. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était une fillette de sept ans qui venait de lui dire une phrase aussi profonde. Il lui sourit chaudement :

« Tu sais quoi, Amy ? Tu es une petite fille extraordinaire ! S'exclama-t-il. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas guérir pour pouvoir vivre la vie que tu mérites. »

Amy baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges. Elle était à la fois touchée et gênée par les propos de James.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était une infirmière qui venait l'informer qu'il pouvait retourner auprès de Lily s'il le désirait.

« Vas-y, lui ordonna Amy.

- Tu es certaine ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste encore un peu avec toi ?

- Non, va plutôt rejoindre ton amoureuse, elle a sûrement besoin de toi.

- Merci, Amy, je reviendrai te voir plus tard dans la journée, lui promit James. »

La jeune patiente approuva d'un signe de tête et James quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Lily.

Alors qu'il levait le poing pour toquer à la porte, le Gryffondor entendit son nom. Il se retourna et vit trois personnes, qu'il reconnut comme étant Alice Fortescue, Kate White et Remus Lupin, avancer vers lui.

« James ! Comment va Lily ? Demanda Kate, une jolie brune aux yeux presque noirs.

- Pas très bien, répondit-il sans pour autant s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Nous pouvons la voir ? Interrogea Remus.

- Je pense que oui, dit James. Ça chambre est juste derrière moi. »

Sans attendre plus d'une seconde, Kate et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce, mais Alice, ne bougea pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? La questionna James.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler dans un endroit tranquille ? »

Il hocha la tête et conduisit Alice dans la salle de repos. James regarda son amie s'appuyer sur une table et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

« James, commença la Gryffondor, pour quelles raisons Lily est-elle là exactement ? »

Le jeune Potter soupira et lui tourna le dos.

« Lily est ici car... elle a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours à cause son père, l'informa difficilement James.

- Ce... ce... ce n'est pas possible... Lily n'a pas pu faire ça... »

James se retourna afin de pouvoir lui faire face et s'approcha d'elle.

« Si, Alice, c'est possible... elle a même tenté de recommencer ce matin suite à une lettre de sa sœur.

Oh, par Merlin, c'est affreux ! S'affola-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots. »

James la prit alors dans ses bras, et, contre toute attente, il pleura avec elle. Il avait tant retenu ses émotions qu'il ne put rien faire pour retenir ses larmes... Et puis, de toute façon, il s'en moquait. Alice l'avait déjà vu dans un état plus grave. En effet, James avait perdu son père quelques mois plus tôt. Le jeune homme, qui était très proche de lui, venait seulement de s'en remettre. Heureusement, Alice, Sirius et Remus avaient été d'une aide précieuse durant ce dur moment, de même que Lily... Quand cette dernière avait appris la nouvelle, elle était venu le serrer tendrement dans ses bras et lui avait promis d'être là pour lui... et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Au bout de longues minutes, Alice renifla et s'écarta de James.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre, avoua-t-il, des perles d'eau salée coulant sur son visage.

- Mais elle est toujours là, James, alors, ne pense plus à cela, lui conseilla son amie. Maintenant, il faut que nous l'aidions à remonter la pente...

- Oui, tu as raison. On pourrait par exemple rester chacun à notre tour auprès d'elle la nuit...

C'est une bonne idée. Il est possible qu'elle ait besoin de l'un d'entre nous la nuit... et puis, nous devons la garder à l'œil au cas où elle tente de recommencer… Maintenant, allons la rejoindre, elle doit se demander où l'on est ! »

James acquiesça et suivit Alice jusqu'à la chambre de Lily. Lorsque la Gryffondor entra, le garçon remarqua un imperceptible arrêt de la part d'Alice lorsqu'elle vit la rouquine. James la comprit. Lily avait les yeux rouges qui contrastaient avec son teint très pâle... et puis, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids... Il ne savait pas depuis quand Lily ne s'alimentait plus, mais cela commençait à se voir, notamment sur son visage qui se creusait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de la faire manger.

Néanmoins, James sourit lorsqu'il vit Alice prendre Lily dans ses bras avec une grande douceur. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans parler, ni même bouger, elles en avaient toutes les deux besoin. Ce fut Alice se détacha de Lily la première pour commencer à discuter avec la rouquine. Petit à petit Kate, Remus et Sirius se joignirent à la conversation.

« James ! L'appela Alice, je viens d'exposer à Lily ton idée, et elle est d'accord... Je resterai ce soir avec Kate...

- Oh, murmura James, visiblement déçu, je pensais dormir ici cette nuit... »

Le voyant aussi triste, Lily lui demanda de venir vers elle.

« Tu dois rentrer chez toi, James, tu as l'air épuisé, lui fit-elle remarquer, il faut que tu te reposes. Et surtout, ne te fait pas de soucis, les filles veilleront sur moi... et je ne ferais pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant finalement la main, je te l'ai promis.

- C'est bon, je rentrerai chez moi ce soir mais demain, je reste !

- Oui, demain, tu restes, lui confirma Lily, lui accordant un léger sourire, ce qui fit grand plaisir à James. »

Dans l'après-midi, Sirius et James laissèrent Alice, Kate, Remus et Lily pour aller s'occuper des autres patients. Puis, quand leur journée fut terminée, ils allèrent les rejoindre. Ils conversèrent encore une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Potter ne vienne les chercher.

« Prenez bien soin d'elle, les filles, dit James, et surtout, s'il y a le moindre problème...

- Ne t'en fait pas, James, on s'occupera bien d'elle, le gronda Alice dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement néanmoins, fais nous confiance !

- Oui, désolé, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! »

Alors que James fermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit Lily le héler. Il rouvrit la porte et avança vers elle.

« Promets-moi de dormir cette nuit, James, lui dit-elle.

- Je vais essayer, lui répondit-il, étonné qu'elle ait deviné aussi facilement qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais je ne te garantis rien.

- C'est déjà bien d'essayer. »

James lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir pour de bon, cette fois-ci.


	5. Chapter 5

Je voulais remercier les commentaires de Guest, Echco et Clairouille59. C'est petits mots sont très intéressants et encourages à contunier alors merci !

J'ajoute un grand **MERCI** à Clairouille59 et à Keyshal pour leur aide !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5:

Cette nuit-là, James dormit profondément. Avant d'aller se coucher, il avait eu une discussion avec sa mère, Emily Potter. Celle ci savait que son fils était inquiet malgré la présence d'Alice et de Kate auprès de Lily. Alors, elle avait tout fait le rassurer, et visiblement, elle avait réussi. C'est donc un James souriant et reposé qui arriva le lendemain matin à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste accompagné de son ami qu'il considérait comme son frère, Sirius Black.

Les deux compères prirent immédiatement le chemin de la chambre de Lily. James frappa à la porte puis l'entrouvrit. Il glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Il sourit en découvrant Alice, Lily et Kate blotties les unes contre les autres. Le jeune Potter laissa la place à Sirius qui jugea bon de laisser les trois filles se reposer sans les déranger.

« Laissons-les dormir, chuchota-t-il, on retournera les voir plus tard. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les garçons se mirent alors au travail. Ils aidèrent à la distribution des petits déjeuners et s'assurèrent que tous les patients mangent et prennent leurs potions. Sirius fut d'ailleurs heureux de constater qu'Amy se nourrissait avec appétit et plaisir.

Alors que James et Sirius se rendaient à la salle de réunion pour convenir avec la chef des infirmières des activités qu'ils allaient proposer aux enfants dans la journée, ils croisèrent Alice et Kate.

« Bonjour, les filles, vous avez bien dormi? Demanda James.

- Pas trop, avoua Kate. Lily n'a pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars.

- Vous a-t-elle raconté ce qu'elle voyait dans ces rêves ?

- Non, dit Alice, j'ai essayé de la convaincre, mais elle sait être têtue quand elle veut. Et ce matin, elle a encore refusé de s'alimenter, et là, elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi...

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas la brusquer, intervint Sirius. Elle a besoin de temps. Il y a deux jours, son père se déplaçait jusqu'ici pour la frapper, et ensuite, elle a reçut une lettre horrible de sa sœur et essaie de se suicider... Alors, laissez-lui juste du temps et ne la forcez pas, sinon, elle va se renfermer sur elle-même.

- Mais dis-moi, mon chéri, ça te fait du bien de travailler ici, s'exclama Kate, je ne te savais pas si psychomage...

-J'espère que c'est un compliment, dit Sirius, un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûre que ça l'est, assura Kate avant de lui voler un baiser. Bon, on vous laisse, avec Alice, on rentre se changer et on revient.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Les filles leur firent un signe de la main avant de partir. James et Sirius, quant à eux, se mirent à courir pour ne pas être en retard à leur rendez-vous avec l'infirmière en chef. Ils en sortirent quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres. Toutes leurs demandes avaient été acceptées. Ainsi, après le déjeuner, les enfants pourraient faire de la peinture et écouter les histoires que raconteraient Sirius, qui avait refusé d'animer l'atelier peinture, de peur d'en avoir après dans les cheveux. Ensuite, les patients pourraient rejoindre leur chambre s'ils le souhaitent ou jouer librement dans la salle de jeu.

« On va dire bonjour à Lily ? Proposa Sirius, en montrant du menton la chambre de la jeune fille qui été juste en face d'eux. »

James approuva avec joie. Il fit quelque pas et frappa à la porte. Il entendit une petite voix féminine qui les invita à entrer.

« Salut! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant pour embrasser Lily sur le front comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

- Bonjour, les garçons.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Demanda Sirius en s'installant sur une chaise, tandis que James s'asseyait sur le lit de Lily.

- Fatiguée, répondit-elle, mais sinon je vais un peu mieux.

- C'est déjà ça, murmura James.

- Et vous, les garçons, comment vous allez ? Vous avez bien dormi ?

- On va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, et on a très bien dormi. Enfin, James à bien dormi, moi, moins, à cause de ses ronflements !

-Hey, ce n'est pas vrai ! S'offusqua ce dernier. Je ne ronfle pas !

- Si ! Je te le promets, Lily, James ronfle !

-C'est faux !

-Je te dirai ça demain matin, dit Lily avec un léger sourire, comme tu restes cette nuit.

-Mouais...

-Oh, aller, Jamesinounais, ne boude pas ! Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais... »

James, qui commençait à s'énerver, lança un regard noir à son ami avant de se lever, d'emprunter un coussin à Lily et de se mettre à pourchasser Sirius dans la chambre de cette dernière. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, James, qui n'arrivait pas à attraper Sirius, capitula. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Lily pleurait... de rire. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Ils venaient de gagner une bataille ils venaient de la faire rire. Alors, d'un commun accord, ils sautèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans leur bras. Lily ne compris rien à ce qui qui lui arrivait, mais elle répondit avec plaisir à leur étreinte.

En début d'après-midi, James et Sirius laissèrent Lily avec Alice, Kate et Remus pour préparer leurs ateliers. James installa une dizaine de chevalets et coinça des feuilles blanches avec une pince. Ensuite, il déposa des petits pots de peintures de divers couleurs ainsi que des pinceaux et des chiffons à côté de chaque chevalet. Sirius, quant à lui lança dans un coin de la pièce des coussins moelleux et choisit avec soin les histoires qu'il allait conter aux enfants. Ils finirent à peine une minute avant leur arrivée.

Au début tout se passa bien, les bambins peignaient avec soins ou écoutaient avec attention. Mais très vite, une bataille générale se déclara. James tenta de les arrêter, mais, quand il reçut de la peinture rouge dans les cheveux, la guerre était déclarée. Évidemment, Sirius se joignit à la fête. Alors, deux équipes se formèrent. Les enfants riaient aux éclats, couraient pour attaquer leurs «ennemis», se cachant pour éviter de recevoir des jets de peintures. Petits comme grands s'amusaient comme des fous.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! Hurla une voix. »

De suite, tout le monde s'immobilisa et se tut. James tourna la tête et croisa le regard furieux de l'infirmière en chef.

« Euh... Excusez-nous, madame, dit-il, nous avons été légèrement dépassés les évènements... mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons nettoyer.

-J'espère bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien, tout le monde dans sa chambre, immédiatement.

Les enfants obéirent et partirent, têtes baissées.

« Madame, ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux, la supplia Sirius, vous les avez déjà vu aussi joyeux ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas les disputer, juste leur faire prendre une bonne douche avant le goûter. D'ailleurs, vous devriez en faire autant, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, mais avant...

- Je vais demander à un elfe de redonner à cette pièce sa couleur d'origine, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci, madame. »

Sur ce, elle partit. James et Sirius poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu crois que Lily acceptera qu'on lui emprunte sa douche ? Demanda Sirius qui était en train de s'examiner.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non, répondit James. Au fait, Patmol, tu as plein de peinture dans les cheveux. »

Le visage de l'Animagus devint tout blanc puis, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de Lily et se dirigea immédiatement sous la douche, sans rien demander avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Kate.

-Rien, il a juste peur pour ses cheveux, expliqua James qui venait juste d'entrer.

-Par Merlin ! James. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien, on faisait de la peinture avec les enfants et comment dire... ça a dégénéré. D'ailleurs Lily, ça te dérange si...

-Non, pas du tout, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci ! »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans problèmes particuliers. Les enfants remercièrent chaudement James et Sirius de leur avoir fait oublier, le temps de plusieurs heures, leurs maladies. Les Gryffondors en eurent chaud au cœur.

A la fin de leur service, ils retrouvèrent Lily, Remus, Kate et Alice qui s'affrontaient à la bataille explosive.

« Alors, qui gagne pour l'instant? Demanda Sirius en s'installant aux côtés de Kate.

- Remus, comme toujours ! Répondit Alice. Quoi que... ça peut changer... »

James observa ses amis jouer jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Potter viennent chercher Sirius. Les filles et Remus décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer également. Ils embrassèrent chaudement la rouquine avant de partir.

James s'avança alors vers Lily et s'assit sur la chaise qui était la plus près d'elle.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, dit-elle, vous m'avez changé les idées... ça m'a permis de ne pas penser à mon père...

-Tant mieux, alors, c'était le but. »

Lily lui sourit tendrement.

« Ça te plait de travailler ici? Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

-Oui, beaucoup, avoua James. Ces petits sont attachants... j'aime passer du temps avec eux pour apprendre à les connaître. Ils sont très intéressants... Alors, voir que tu peux les aider rien qu'en faisant des blagues ou en parlant avec eux, c'est... magique...

-Oui, certainement... c'est toi et Sirius qui avez décidé de travailler ici ou on vous y a... forcé? »

James rougit et se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« On va dire qu'on nous y a forcés...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtises? S'exaspéra Lily

-Et bien... on voulait inventer une potion et au bout d'un moment, elle est devenue verte et à pris la consistance... d'une gelée à la pomme avant d'exploser. On en avait partout et la cuisine a été redécorée par la même occasion. Alors, quand ma mère a découvert ça, elle s'est mise en colère et nous a puni.

-Elle a bien fait, commenta Lily.

- Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment content, mais j'avoue que j'aime ce que je fais ici... et puis, si on n'avait pas été puni, on n'aurait pas pu d'aider... »

Ils continuèrent à parler mais, au bout d'un moment, James remarqua que Lily luttait contre le sommeil.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de nous coucher, annonça-t-il. Tu es en train de t'endormir.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement tout en se glissant plus profondément dans son lit. Bonne nuit, James.

-Bonne nuit, Lily-Jolie. »

Le garçon éteignit les bougies avant de se coucher dans un lit d'appoint. Il s'endormit très vite, épuisé par cette journée. Néanmoins, il fut réveillé en plus milieu de la nuit par les cris de Lily. James se leva d'un bond, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et court vers elle.

« Non, non, pas ça, s'il-te-plait ! Hurlait-elle, des larmes coulant le long de son beau visage. Frappe-moi si tu veux, mais pas ça ! »

James secouait Lily pour la réveiller, mais rien à faire.

« Non, non!

-Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi ! »

Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sauta dans les bras de James. Il la sentait trembler contre lui. Il se mit alors à la bercer en lui caressant le dos. Petit à petit, la jeune femme se calma et s'écarta légèrement du garçon.

« Lily, est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce que tu as vu dans ce cauchemar ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et James ne la pressa pas. Il comprendrait très bien si elle ne souhaitait pas le lui raconter. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Lily lui demanda se s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il s'exécuta et elle se blottit contre lui.

« Je vois mon père, commença-t-elle, je suis allongée sur mon lit et lui est... est sur moi... il me caresse... Moi je me débats mais il est trop fort pour moi, et... »

Lily éclata en sanglot. James la rapprocha de lui pour la serrer fort contre son cœur. Il tremblait à la fois de colère et de peur... et si...

« Lily, est-ce qu'il... qu'il a été plus loin... dans la réalité ? Demanda-t-il, déglutissant difficilement sous l'effet de la peur, lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

- Pas tout à fait... il a essayé mais je suis arrivée à m'enfuir, raconta-t-elle. Si tu avais vu comme il me regardait à ce moment-là... comme un bout de viande... »

James fut choqué par la remarque que venait de faire son amie. Et si elle ne voulait plus s'alimenter à cause de ces cauchemars ? Et si elle ne se remettrait jamais à cause des sévices de son père ? Comment faire pour lui faire remonter la pente?

« Ne pense plus à ça, Lil**y**, c'est fini maintenant, il ne posera plus ses sales pattes sur toi, fois de Potter !

-Merci, James, dit-elle en souriant, merci d'être là pour me protéger. »

Sur ce, elle se cala contre lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt. James, lui, resta éveillé. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête... il avait eu si peur que Lily lui annonce que son père l'avait violé... Il savait qu'elle était encore vierge et qu'elle en était fière. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se réservait pour le bon, alors, si elle avait perdu sa virginité à cause de son «père», elle aurait été encore plus détruite, il en était sûr.

James chassa ces affreuses idées de sa tête pour admirer sa belle endormie, avant de la rejoindre à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors ?


	6. Chapter 6

Avant de commencer, je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour cet énorme retard. Manque de temps et d'inspiration en sont malheureusement la cause.

ensuite, je voulais remercier **Cairouille59** pour son aide plus que précieuse. Grâce à ses critiques, j'essaie d'améliorer mes chapitres. Je remercie aussi **Kayshal** pour son aide.

**Guest** : non, tu n'étais pas très loin de la vérité, je t'avoue que j'y ai fortement pensé, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée par manque de temps. en tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires.

**Echco** : Oui, c'est un monstre, et malheureusement, des types pareil existe dans la vrai vie... en tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires, s'il-vous-plait !

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, James fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les volets. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda où il se trouvait mais le corps de Lily bougeant contre le sien le ramena à la réalité. Il était resté pour la nuit à Sainte-Mangouste pour veiller sur son amie. Cette dernière était blottie contre lui, ses mains posées sur son torse, et dormait profondément. James en profita alors pour l'observer à son aise. Il la trouvait tellement belle avec ses cheveux roux décoiffés et son teint laiteux. Il rêvait pouvoir un jour caresser sa peau douce, mais pour le moment, il se l'interdisait. Lily avait besoin de lui comme ami et non pas comme petit-ami.

James entendit la poignée de la porte se tourner. Ne voulant pas que cet instant privilégié s'achève, il ferma précipitamment les yeux.

« Regarde, ils dorment encore, chuchota une voix.

- Oui, répondit quelqu'un d'autre, la nuit a dû être longue, regarde, James est allé dormir avec Lily...

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux... Vous pensez qu'ils vous finir ensemble ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois et James a le droit à de nombreux gestes d'affection de la part de Lily ça veut dire qu'il compte pour elle.

- C'est vrai, approuva une autre voix, que James devina comme étant celle de Kate. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Lily, il va devoir attendre qu'elle soit prête.

- C'est sûr, mais déjà, elle lui fait confiance. Et puis, regarde comme elle paraît sereine dans ses bras.

- Bon, les amies, on va les laisser dormir et revenir leur dire bonjour plus tard !

- Oui, tu as raison Sirius. J e vais poser leur petit déjeuner là. »

James entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui puis quelqu'un déposer un sac sur une table avant de repartir.

Quand il fut certain que ces amis étaient partis, James rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers Lily. Elle dormait toujours. Le garçon lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui.

James resta de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lily commence à gigoter. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte et baissa la tête pour pouvoir croiser les yeux émeraude de Lily. Cette dernière lui offrit un beau sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Salut, murmura-t-il.

- Salut, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Alors, tu n'as pas refait de cauchemars ? Demanda James.

- Non, d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir été là.

- C'est normal, Lily, ça sert à ça les amis.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai l'impression de...

- Ecoute, la coupa James, tu as été là pour moi quand j'ai perdu mon père. Tu m'as consolé, tu m'as écouté et tu m'as aidé or aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui a besoin de moi alors je suis là. »

Lily lui sourit et le prit dans ces bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Puis la jeune fille se détacha de lui et se mit à rougir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- James, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à marcher jusqu'aux toilettes ? »

James approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva. Ensuite, il mit le bras de Lily derrière son cou et l'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune fille ne tomberait pas, il quitta la petite pièce pour lui laisser de l'intimité puis il la raccompagna jusqu'à son lit.

« Lily, il faudrait que tu recommences à manger, regarde, tu ne tiens même plus debout. Tiens, Alice et Kate ont apporté des croissants, tu en veux un ? »

Lily fit non de la tête.

« Allez, un tout petit bout rien que pour moi, la supplia James.

- Non.

- S'il-te-plait !

- Non.

- S'il-te-plait ! Répéta-t-il en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, d'accord, mais juste une bouchée.

- C'est mieux que rien, répondit-t-il, visiblement satisfait. »

James lui tendit un croissant au chocolat, sachant très bien que son amie adorait cette viennoiserie. La rousse le prit et le contempla. James l'observa ouvrir puis fermer la bouche sans pour autant avoir mordu dans le croissant. Puis, lentement, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Le garçon caressa tendrement le visage de la jeune fille et l'incita à le regarder.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je... ça... ça me fait repenser à la sensation que j'ai eu quand... quand mon père a... a essayé de...

- Lily, ton père n'avait pas à avoir ce regard sur toi... tu n'as pas à éprouver quelque culpabilité que ce soi à te nourrir, c'est quelque chose de naturel contrairement à ce que t'a fait subir ton père.

- Je sais mais, j'ai peur ...

- De quoi ?

- J'ai peur d'être obligée de rentrer chez moi si je recommence à manger... je... je ne veux pas retourner là-bas... je ne peux pas... j'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir chez moi, lui proposa James. Il nous reste encore une chambre de libre à la maison, et puis, ma mère ne serait pas contre d'avoir une fille à la maison.

- Mais, je ne veux pas vous déranger...

- Tu ne nous dérangeras pas, Lily, je te l'assure ! En plus, je suis sure que maman sera rassurée de t'avoir à l'œil, elle t'aime bien tu sais.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, elle m'a beaucoup aidé, comme toi d'ailleurs. Je sais maintenant d'où vient ton grand cœur.

- Mon père en avait aussi, murmura-t-il.

- Oh, James, dit Lily en lui tendant les bras. »

Le garçon fut surpris par l'offre de son amie mais il y répondit avec joie. Même triste, elle était là pour lui, pour le consoler. Puis, doucement, Lily desserra leur étreinte et, en regarda James droit dans les yeux, elle croqua dans la chocolatine.

« C'est bon ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh que oui ! Répondit-elle, la bouche pleine. Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi bon que ceux de Poudlard mais c'est un véritable délice. »

James lui sourit et fut particulièrement heureux de la voir mordre à nouveau dans le croissant. Il avait réussi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Alice, Kate, Remus et Sirius.

« Par Merlin, Lily, je rêve ! S'écria la petite blonde en voyant la rouquine manger.

- Tout dépend, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Interrogea James.

- Je vois ma meilleure amie en train d'engloutir un croissant au chocolat !

- Dans ce cas, tu ne rêves pas, annonça Lily. »

Alice cria de joie et courut enlacer la Gryffondor, rejoint presque immédiatement par Kate. Quand elles se séparèrent, ils se mirent tous à parler de tout et de rien.

« Oh fait ! S'exclama Sirius, on organise un Karaoké magique ce soir, tu veux venir Lily ? Alice, Kate et Remus êtes également invités, ajouta-t-il. »

Les trois Gryffondor acceptèrent l'invitation avec plaisir. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient s'amuser, surtout avec James et Sirius comme animateurs.

« Et toi, Lily, tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas, Patmol, répondit-elle. Je n'ai que cette chemise de nuit, un peu trop grande, comme habit.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux passer chez toi chercher des affaires, suggéra James.

- Je veux bien, merci, par contre, Alice, tu pourrais aller avec lui s'il-te-plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Approuva-t-elle.

- Désolé, vieux, tu ne pourras pas fouiller dans le tiroir de sous-vêtement de notre chère miss Evans ! Le taquina Sirius.

- Sirius ! S'indigna Kate en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

- Quoi, je connais mon Cornedrue et...

- Patmol, je te préviens, si tu finis ta phrase, je révèle à ta petite amie une situation plus que compromettante, le menaça James. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles quand tu...

- NON ! Le coupa Sirius, paniqué. Je me tais, c'est bon. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire devant les yeux effrayés et les joues rouges de Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais il faudra que tu me raconte, lui dit Kate.

- Kate, tu sais que je t'aime et que je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je te raconterai cette histoire uniquement sous l'emprise d'un puissant Veritaserum...

- Ou de l'alcool, acheva Remus.

- Traître ! »

A ce moment-là, une infirmière frappa à la porte et entra.

« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir un moment, il faut que je m'occupe de Miss. Evans. »

Ils se levèrent, embrassèrent Lily et quittèrent la pièce. James en profita pour aller saluer les autres patients avant d'aller voir sa mère.

« Bonjour mon grand, comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Je vais bien et j'ai bien dormi, répondit James. Mais , Lily a fait un cauchemar et j'ai dû rester auprès d'elle pour qu'elle se rendorme.

- Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle voyait ?

- Oui, et elle m'a avoué que son père avait voulu abuser d'elle mais qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir.

- C'est bien qu'elle t'ait dit ça, ça montre qu'elle te fait confiance et ça peut la soulager de se confier à un ami. »

Le brun à lunette sourit à Mrs. Potter.

« Est-ce que Alice et moi pourrions aller chez Lily pour lui prendre des vêtements ?

- C'est d'accord, en revanche, je ne pourrais pas vous y amener.

- On prendra le Magicobus alors, dit-il. »

Les quatre amis rejoignirent Lily pour le déjeuner. La jeune fille mangea très peu mais Mrs. Potter les rassura en leur disant que c'était tout à fait normal. Ensuite, James et Alice laissèrent Lily entre les mains de Kate, Remus et Sirius et sortirent de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour appeler le Magicobus.

Même pas une demi-heure plus tard, le cœur malmené et des bleus en plus, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Evans. James la trouvait jolie et très bien tenue. Des parcelles de fleurs de plusieurs couleurs s'étaler de chaque côté de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de la maisonnette. Alice et James avancèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte. Le garçon se baissa et prit la clef qui était caché sous le paillasson comme le lui avait indiqué la rouquine. Ensuite, il l'a mis dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

« C'est par où la chambre de Lily ? Demanda James.

- Suis-moi ! »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de suivre son amie. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit. Ils échangèrent un regard, ils étaient censés être seul. Ils continuèrent cependant prudemment leur avancée mais ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'année aux yeux verts légèrement gonflés, sans doute par les larmes, pensa James.

« Alice ! Ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et, qui est ton ami ?

- Bonjour Mrs. Evans, salua Alice, assez gênée. Nous sommes venus cherchés des vêtements pour Lily. Et je vous présente James Potter, un ami de Poudlard.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire du thé. »

Les deux amis suivirent Mrs. Evans jusque dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé, comme elle leur avait indiqué, et attendirent en silence qu'elles reviennent avec du thé et des petits gâteaux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix grave.

- Mieux, répondit James. Elle recommence à sourire et à s'alimenter. »

Mrs. Evans hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir Lily à l'hôpital ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma chérie, ta question est légitime. Si je ne vais pas la voir … c'est parce que j'ai honte.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez honte, vous n'avez rien fait, lui fit remarquer James.

- Justement, c'est pour cela que j'ai honte. Lorsque je remarquais des hématomes sur son corps, je lui demandais comment elle s'était fait ça, et... et elle me répondait qu'elle était tombé dans les escaliers, qu'elle s'était cogné... et moi, je la croyais. Et mon mari qui me rappelait sans cesse à quel point notre fille était maladroite. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils me mentaient.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, Mrs. Evans, lui dit doucement Alice. Vous aviez confiance en votre mari et je pense qu'un tel scénario est dur à imaginer.

- Oui, en effet. Nous nous connaissons depuis le collège et jamais, au grand jamais je l'aurais cru capable d'une telle chose. Et puis, avant que nous apprenions que Lily était une sorcière, ils étaient si proche, je ne comprends pas... »

Mrs. Evans éclata un sanglot. Alice se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

« Lily a besoin de vous. Elle n'a plus que vous comme famille.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle. Elle a sa sœur.

- Non, dit James assez, Pétunia ne veut plus voir Lily.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle la rend responsable de votre divorce avec Mr. Evans et elle lui a fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la voir.

- Mon dieu ! Et comment a réagi Lily ? »

Alice et James échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient lui dire la vérité.

« Comment a réagi Lily ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Et bien... elle... je... je l'ai retrouvé sur le toit de l'hôpital, articula difficilement James.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'écria Mrs. Evans. Ma petite fille a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à cause de son père et ensuite à cause de sa sœur ! Mais... elle est si gentille, si... elle ne mérite pas ça... »

La mère de famille recommença à pleurer. Elle semblait effondrer de constater que tout ce qu'elle avait construit depuis dès années était en train de tomber en ruine.

« Elle a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous, balbutia-t-elle, au moins, elle peut compter sur vous.

- On lui doit bien ça, lui avoua Alice. Lily est la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Elle est toujours là quand on en a besoin et donc nous, nous sommes là pour elle.

- C'est vrai, approuva James. Mais elle a besoin de vous, Ms. Evans. Voulez-vous retourner avec nous à l'hôpital ?

- Je ne sais pas, et si Lily ne voulait pas me voir.

- Je suis sure qu'elle sera contente, bien au contraire. En plus, ce soir, on fait un karaoké magique.

- Je vais prendre une douche et préparer le sac de Lily, dit Mrs. Evans. Et après, on saute dans la voiture. Je vous allume la télévision pour vous faire patienter.

Pourquoi on '' sauterait '' dans la voiture ? Demanda James. Vous ne montez pas dedans par la porte ?

- C'est une expression, James ! S'exclama Alice, amusée. Les Moldus et les sorciers entrent de la même façon dans une voiture.

- Ah, désolé, je ne saivais pas, balbutia-t-il, penaud. »

James découvrit avec joie la télévision. Il observait les yeux grands ouverts ces petits personnages qui bougeaient dans la boîte et écoutait attentivement l'histoire. Le jeune homme fut même déçu de voir Mrs. Evans redescendre une heure plus tard, un sac de voyage à la main. Alice se leva pour éteindre la télé et ils quittèrent tous les trois la maison pour monter dans la voiture.

Tout au long du chemin, la mère de Lily parla avec les deux sorciers. Elle leur posait plein de question sur leur monde mais aussi sur leur amitié avec sa fille. Alice et James leur racontèrent avec plaisir des anecdotes de Poudlard et faisaient rire Mrs. Evans.

« Je savais que ma fille avait du caractère, mais je ne la pensais pas capable de tenir tête au garçon le plus populaire de l'école !

- Elle faisait plus que de lui tenir tête, rit Alice. Lily n'a pas que crier sur James, elle l'a aussi giflé de nombreuses fois.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-il, tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis, maintenant, tu as le droit à des câlins.

- Oui, et bien c'est beaucoup plus agréable, dit-il avant de bouder. »

Les deux femmes n'y prêtèrent pas attention et poursuivirent leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, James se joignit à elles et le voyage lui parut assez rapide. Quand ils furent arrivés à Londres, Alice guida Mrs. Evans à travers les rues de la capitale anglaise avant de lui indiquer un parking où elle pourrait se garer.

« Vous pensez que ça va bien se passer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'en suis certaine, la rassura la petite blonde.

- Mais... mais si elle m'en voulait ,

- Elle ne vous en veut pas,. Vous savez quand je l'ai trouvé, elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Ma pauvre chérie, murmura Mrs. Evans.»

Ils descendirent de la voiture et avant de la conduire à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Ce fut au tour de Mrs. Evans avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était déjà allée au Chemin de Travers mais là, voir fonctionner un hôpital magique la fascinait. Cependant, elle fut choquée de voir un homme qui avait la tête à la place du bras ou encore par un autre qui était recouverts de pustules particulièrement répugnants.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes en silence avant d'atteindre la chambre de Lily. James frappa à la porte et entra suivit de Alice et de Mrs. Evans. Lily, qui était concentrée dans la partie d'Echec version sorcier qu'elle livrait avec Remus, ne remarqua pas la présence de sa mère.

« Lily ? l'appela le jeune Potter. Nous avons une surprise pour toi. »

La rouquine releva la tête et fut comme stupefixiée.

« Ma... maman ? Balbutia-t-elle après un silence. C'est... c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, ma chérie, répondit-elle difficilement, son émotion l'empêchant de parler normalement.. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, je... j'avais tellement honte. »

Lily ne répondit rien mais elle lui tendit les bras et sa mère l'enlaça. James fut attendri de voir les deux femmes s'embrasser ainsi puis indiqua discrètement à ses amis qu'il fallait peut-être mieux les laisser seules.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice et Kate préparèrent la salle pour la soirée Karaoké. Les filles firent de la pâte à crêpes avec les enfants pendant que les garçons décoraient la salle sous les conseils avisés d'Amy.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, tous les patients, et quelques adultes, étaient réunis dans la salle de détente. James sourit en voyant que Lily, installée dans un fauteuil roulant, portait une jolie robe blanche. Il la trouvait vraiment belle. Le garçon aurait aimé rester des heures à la contempler mais Sirius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui montra d'un signe de tête la scène. Le Gryffondor monta dessus et demanda le silence.

« Bonsoir ! Cria Sirius. Vous êtes prêts pour faire la fête ?

- OUI ! hurlèrent les enfants.

- James, mon ami, est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ou je suis en train de devenir sourd ?

- Non, mon vieux, j'ai rien entendu, répondit James. Alors, vous êtes prêts pour faire la fête ?

- OUI !

Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à vous amuser ?

- OUI !

- Alors, que la fête commence ! »

Les enfants applaudirent avec joie mais se turent rapidement quand James et Sirius se mirent à chanter tout en entament une chorégraphie assez amusante. Alice, Kate, Remus, Lily et Mrs. Evans pleuraient de rire. Décidément, ils étaient de véritables clowns.

Tout au long de la soirée, patients et personnel se relièrent pour chanter. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et tout le monde oublia ses soucis pour s'amuser. Alice, Lily et Mrs. Evans interprétèrent magnifiquement une vieille chanson faisant valser par la même occasion quelques couples.

Puis, rapidement, trop rapidement même, il fut l'heure de retourner dans les chambres. James et Sirius raccompagnèrent les petits et leurs souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de Lily. Remus et Alice venaient de partir, épuisés, Kate, elle attendait un baiser de son petit-ami pour pouvoir elle aussi rentrer chez elle. Mrs. Evans leur annonça qu'elle allait rester auprès de sa fille pour la nuit. James fut légèrement déçu mais après tout, c'était tout à fait normal. Il alla alors embrasser Lily sur le front mais visiblement, la jeune fille ne parut pas satisfaite pas cette unique geste d'affection car elle lui réclama un câlin.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! Se réjouit Mrs. Evans.

- Maman ! Enfin ! s'offusqua Lily, les joues aussi rouges que celles de James.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, se défendit-elle. »

La sorcière lança un regard noir à sa mère avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux garçons.

En rentrant au manoir, Mrs. Potter les félicita pour le travail qu'ils avaient effectué durant cette journée et elle les invita à aller se coucher voyant qu'ils avaient du mal à tenir debout.

Cette nuit-là, James dormit très bien. Il était à présent rassurer sur l'état de santé de Lily et était heureux de la voir changer de jour en jour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans encombre. James et ses amis étaient heureux de constater que Lily avait retrouvé l'appétit. Elle avait même repris un kilo, ce qui était bon signe, selon Mrs. Potter. Cependant, son sommeil était toujours agité et la seule personne qui arrivait à la rassurer et à la rendormir, était James. Mrs. Evans en avait été particulièrement attristée, mais Alice lui rappela que le jeune homme avait sauvé Lily des griffes de son père et que c'était certainement pour cela qu'il arrivait à l'apaiser. Ces quelques mots rassurèrent Mrs Evans et à partir de ce moment là, James passa ces nuits à Sainte-Mangouste.

Tous les soirs, quand Alice, Kate, Sirius, Remus et Mrs. Evans partaient, James s'installait dans le lit de Lily et les deux amis parlaient pendant de longues minutes voire même de longues heures avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre. James adorait ces moments privilégiés qu'il passait avec elle etespérait que ça continuerait quand elle sortirait de l'hôpital.

Un matin, le couple fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui les secouait avec douceur. James fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et, quand il vit qui venait de le sortir de ses rêves, il rougit fortement.

« Lily, appela-t-il, Lily!

-Huuummm, James, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, grogna Lily en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

-Lily, ma mère est là, lui dit-il.

-Ta mère est là, répéta-t-elle avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux et de rougir à son tour, ce qui amusa particulièrement Mrs. Potter.

-Ne soyez pas gênés, les enfants, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que James dort avec toi pour te réconforter. Enfin, bon, si je suis là, c'est parce qu'il faut que je vous parle. »

La voix grave de Mrs. Potter interpella James et Lily qui s'assirent.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda James.

-Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère. Vous êtes convoqués demain pour le procès de ton père, ma chérie. »

Lily devint toute pâle.

« Demain? Mais... mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu plus tôt? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Emily. Je suis assez surprise que ça arrive si tôt... mais si tu n'es pas prête, Lily, je peux faire quelque chose pour décaler la date du procès.

- Non, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, murmura-t-elle, comme ça, après, je pourrai définitivement tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Lily, le juge va sûrement te demander de raconter en détail ce que te faisait ton père, lui expliqua Mrs. Potter. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire cela ? »

James sentit que Lily commençait à trembler contre lui. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui prit la main.

« Tu va y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Tu es une Gryffondor. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui, se moquant de la présence de Mrs. Potter.

« Je le ferai, annonça-t-elle.

- Très bien, ma chérie, j'ai prévenu ta maman, je pense qu'elle viendra cette après-midi avec son avocate pour préparer la journée de demain avec vous deux.

- Maman, pourquoi suis-je également convoqué?

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ici Il va falloir que tu racontes aux juges et aux jurés ce que tu as vu.

- Bien, et comment ça va se dérouler?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, l'avocate vous en dira davantage mais il y aura deux juges: un moldu et sorcier et ce sera pareil pour les jurés. »

Mrs. Potter resta encore quelques minutes à répondre à leurs questions avant de les laisser seul. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Lily ne semblait pas être encline à parler et James respectait cela, alors tout en jouant avec les cheveux de la rouquine, il se mit à réfléchir. Il se demandait comment allait se passer le procès de Mr. Evans et surtout comment Lily allait le vivre. En effet, même si cet homme lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, il restait son père, un père avec qui elle avait vécu de belles choses lorsqu'elle était petite...

« James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu penses à demain ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui.

- Ça me fait peur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur qu'à cause de moi, mon père soit emprisonné.

- C'est normal, moi, à ta place, je serais comme toi. Mais, quand tu étais petite, tu faisais des bêtises ?

- Oh, oui, beaucoup, rigola Lily.

- Il faudra que tu me racontes ça ce soir alors. Mais, quand tu faisais des bêtises, tu étais punie?

- Évidemment !

- Et bien, dis-toi que ton père a fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il doit être sanctionner pour ça.

- Oui, mais là, il ne va pas simplement être mis au coin ou faire des lignes!

- Raconte-moi une de tes pires âneries, proposa James.

- Euh, tu vois, Pétunia déteste les insectes. Et un jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis allée dans le jardin et j'ai ramassé des araignées, des verres de terre, des fourmis et j'ai tout mis dans son pot de crème. Je te dis pas, le lendemain matin, elle courait dans toute la maison en sous-vêtement et en criant. J'en pleurais de rire, d'ailleurs, ma mère riait aussi mais elle a été obligé de me punir de télévision pendant une semaine.

- Tu as de bonnes idées, Lily-Jolie, il faudra que je teste ça sur Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est conseillé, Sirius risque de se venger et...

- C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu mais on s'éloigne de ce que je voulais te faire comprendre. Quand un élève fait quelque chose de mal à Poudlard, il lui arrive quoi?

- Il va en retenu...

- Tu vois où je veux en venir?

- Oui... répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Merci.

- À votre service, mam'zelle! »

Les deux amis parlèrent encore un moment avant que James ne rentre chez lui pour se doucher et se changer avant de reprendre son travail.

En milieu d'après-midi, Mrs. Evans arriva avec Maître Perrie MacDonald pour préparer le procès. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus bienveillants. James resta avec elles, étant lui aussi convoqué.

Dans un premier temps, l'avocate leur raconta comment se passait un procès en général. Ensuite, elle annonça à Lily qu'elle serait la première à être interrogée, ce qui fit paniquer la jeune fille. Mais, maître MacDonald semblait être habituée à ce genre de cas car elle passa plus d'une heure à préparer Lily et à lui expliquer que, si à un moment donné, elle ne pouvait pas répondre, ce n'était pas grave. Elle ajouta aussi que, si l'avocat adverse allait trop loin, elle interviendrait. Les mots de l'avocate rassurèrent Lily.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Mrs. Evans et de James d'écouter attentivement les recommandations de l'avocate, qui faisait tout pour les mettre en confiance. Enfin, elle leur proposa de s'entraîner. Lily, James et Mrs. Evans acceptèrent. Elle débuta par la rouquine.

« Miss. Evans, pouvez-nous nous dire quand votre père a commencé à vous frapper ?

- C'était l'été avant ma rentrée à Poudlard, deux jours après avoir reçu la lettre m'annonçant que j'étais une sorcière.

- Donc, votre père à commencer à vous battre quand il a appris que vous étiez une sorcière, c'est exacte ?

- Oui, madame, répondit Lily.

- Bien, et pouvez-vous nous raconter se que vous faisait subir Mr. Evans.

- Au... au début, c'était des giffles puis très vite c'est devenu de plus en plus violent : des coups de poings, de pieds et des insultes. Il... il me disait sans cesse que j'étais un monstre, que je ne méritais pas d'exsitait, que j'étais étrange... »

La jeune fille se tut un instant. Des larmes coullaient le longs de ses joues.

« ça va aller, Miss. Evans ? Demanda maître MacDonald.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien, je vais continuer alors. La question que je vais vous poser ne va pas être simple, vous êtes prête ? »

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Miss. Evans, est-ce que votre père, Mr. Evans, vous a déjà touché là où il n'aurait pas du ? »

James sentit Lily se rédire contre lui suite à cette question. Il savait très bien que Mr. Evans avait tenté de la violé avant qu'elle ne fasse sa tentative de suicide alors, il décida d'encourager son amie.

« Lily, tu dois leur dire, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui... répondit-elle

- QUOI ? S'écria Mrs. Evans, qui visiblement paraissait très en colère et à la fois bouleversée. Quand ça ?

- Avant que je n'arrive ici. Un jour, tu étais au travail et Pétunia était chez Vernon, il est entré dans ma chambre. J'ai... j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper... mais à la place... il... il m'a caressé et... et... et je me suis défendue et... et je suis partie en courant de la maison.

- Mais... comment... comment j'ai pu épouser un type pareil, s'indigna Mrs. Evans qui à présent était en pleure. Excuse-moi, ma chérie, excuse-moi de ne rien avoir vu... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler, pourquoi as-tu préférer te... faire... faire ce que tu as fait ?

- Parce que j'avais peur, expliqua Lily, en larme, j'avais peur qu'il te fasse du mal à toi aussi et puis... j'ai fini par croire se qu'il me disait, ajouta-t-elle.

- Lily, tu aurais dû tout me dire, je suis ta mère et c'est à moi de te protéger. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il ne pose plus jamais ses salles pattes sur toi, je te l'assure. »

Lily et Mrs. Evans continuèrent à parler toutes les deux un long moment. La mère de la rousse n'acceptait pas que son mari, celui dont elle était tombé amoureux, ait pu faire autant de faire à leur fille et surtout, qu'il ait essayé de profiter d'elle.

Puis, ce fut à James d'être questionner, ce qui ne fut pas très long. Le tour de Mrs. Evans arriva. Elle devait aussi bien être préparée car elle pouvait être attaquée par la partie adverse. De plus, elle devait expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qui se passait sous son toit depuis environ cinq ans.

L'avocate les laissa en fin de journée, confiante. Mrs. Evans partit peu de temps après. James et Lily mangèrent tous les deux en silence puis ils se mirent au lit.

La rouquine se blottit automatiquement contre le garçon.

« Je suis contente que Maître MacDonald soit venue aujourd'hui, murmura Lily.

- Moi aussi, elle nous a bien préparé pour demain. Surtout toi et ta maman.

- Oui, mais demain, mon père sera là, et il y aura tous ces jurés qui seront présents. j'espère que je ne vais pas perdre mes moyens.

- N'y pense pas, Lily-Jolie, il se passera ce qu'il se passera, mais il ne faut absolument pas que tu penses au pire, d'accord?

- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Bon parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr! Si tu me racontais les bêtises que tu faisais petite.

- Ok , mais tu m'en racontes aussi.

- Marché conclu ! »

Lily sourit.

« Alors, je devais avoir dix ans, je crois, et ma maman avait fait beaucoup de frites et donc, il en restait pour le dîner. Seulement, dans l'après-midi, j'ai eu faim. Alors, j'ai ouvert le frigo - c'est une grosse boîte qui garde les aliments aux frais - et j'ai vu les frites, je les ai prises, je suis allée me cacher discrètement derrière le canapé et j'ai tout mangé. Puis j'ai rangé le plat là où il était quelques minutes plus tôt, mais vide.

- Et comment a réagit ta mère en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de frites ? Demanda James, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Lily rougit et ne répondit pas.

« Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'a dit ta mère quand elle a découvert qu'il n'y avait plus de frites ? Répéta James.

- Elle est venue dans ma chambre, et elle m'a grondé assez fort, raconta-t-elle, du coup, j'ai dû préparer toute seule le dîner.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu joues la petite-fille modèle à Poudlard alors que tu sais t'amuser et faire des blagues ?

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... tu vois, comme je suis une né-Moldu, j'ai voulu tout faire pour montrer que ce n'était en rien un défaut et que je pouvais avoir le même niveau voire même être meilleure en magie que ceux nés de familles de sorciers. Et donc, je passe mon temps à étudier et, quand j'ai fini de faire mes devoirs, j'ai envie d'être tranquille, de me détendre.

- En lisant un livre ?

- Ou en vous criant dessus, rit Lily.

- C'est vrai, quand tu passais tes nerfs sur nous, s'était pour te détendre ?

- Non, vous m'énerviez vraiment, mais vous me donniez une bonne raison de crier quand j'en avait besoin.

- Oh...

- Bon aller, à toi !

- D'accord. Alors, je devais avoir six ans, si je me souviens bien, et mes parents m'avais laisser un quart d'heure, sous la surveillance de notre elfe. Et moi, j'en ai profité pour le relooker car je trouvais que ses habits étaient pas beaux. Alors, je lui ai fait enfiler un pantalon et un tee-short. Mais, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Quand mes parents sont rentrés et qu'ils l'ont vu dans cet état, ils ont accouru vers lui et l'ont rassuré en lui disant qu'il travaillait toujours pour nous.

- Ah oui, il pensait qu'en l'habillant ainsi, tu lui rendais sa liberté.

- Exactement, mes parents sont adorables avec lui, il a sa chambre, alors il a vraiment eu peur. Mais moi, je ne savais pas.

- Oui, mais en tout cas, c'était gentil de ta part. Tu vois, je trouve que ça te ressemble.

- Comment-ça?

- Tu es généreux et prêt à tout pour les gens que tu aimes. Regarde tout ce que tu as fait pour Sirius, Remus et moi.

- Je donne à ceux qui me donne. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, quand mon père est parti. Tu m'a écouté, consolé, même en pleine nuit, tu étais là et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Lily leva la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur le menton.

« Je te suis aussi reconnaissante de rester près de moi alors que tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire.

- Ne dis pas ça, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

- À moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir, avoua Lily. Bon, on devrait peut-être essayer de dormir, la journée de demain va être longue.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit Lily.

- Bonne nuit, James. »

Le garçon embrassa Lily sur le front avant de se glisser sous les draps. La rouquine mit sa tête sur le torse de son ami et c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Avant de commencer, je voudrais m'excuser de publié seulement maintenant ce chapitre. Mes études mais aussi l'écriture des chapitres me prennent beaucoup de temps.

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier **Clairouiller59 **pour son aide précieuse.

**ProfesseurBlinis** et **TheBeatlesHP**: Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment gentil. ça m'encourage à continuer. Bisous et encore merci.

** Carlotaaa2**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une peu étrange mais justement, je voulais faire quelque chose de différent et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous et merci.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture **

Chapitre 8

Cette nuit là, James dormit très mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver du procès qui allait commencer dans quelques heures. Et, dans ces rêves, le jugement se passait très mal: les magistrats condamnaient Lily à être brûlée sur le bûcher et deux secondes plus tard, il la voyait, ligotée à un bûché, au centre d'une place entourée d'une centaine de personnes qui criaient: «À mort! À mort!». Puis, on voyait Mr. Evans avançant avec une torche en direction de la rouquine pour mettre feu à la paille qui se trouvait à ses pieds. C'est à ce moment là que James se réveillait en sursaut.

Seulement, il ne fut pas le seul à faire des mauvais rêves. Lily aussi eut un sommeil agité. Alors, vers trois heures trente, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester éveiller. James alla chercher de quoi manger et, tout en grignotant, ils discutèrent, jouèrent aux cartes ou encore aux échecs version sorciers. Cela leur permit d'oublier, pour plusieurs heures, l'objet de leur angoisse.

Sept heures plus tard, James et Lily, entourés de leurs amis, Sirius, Remus, Alice et Kate ainsi que Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Potter et Maître MacDonald, attendaient avec appréhension dans l'entrée majestueuse du Ministère de la Magie. Ils venaient de déposer leurs baguettes à l'accueil et attendaient là, comme le leur avait demander la sorcière qui les avait reçu.

Tous les neuf restèrent silencieux, le temps pour chacun de prendre les forces dont ils auraient besoin pour les heures à venir, puis, l'avocate leur annonça que le procès allait bientôt commencer les guida alors jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Personne n'osait parler et James nota que ça mettait Lily mal à l'aise. Alors, discrètement, il lui prit la main. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs froids du Ministère. James se demandait comment autant de sorciers pouvaient passer leur journée dans un endroit pareil. Ni les murs, ni les tableaux, ni les statuts ni même les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient, ne donnaient envie de travailler là. C'était tellement... déprimant. Lui qui espérait devenir un jour Auror se promit de tout faire pour être le plus possible en mission. Un tour d'ascenseur et quelques couloirs plus loin Maître MacDonald s'arrêta devant une énorme porte en chaîne.

« C'est ici, dit-elle. Lily, vous viendrez vous asseoir à mes côtés avec votre mère, d'accord?

- Oui, approuva-t-elle.

- Bien, vous, James et Mrs. Potter, vous vous mettrez sur le banc juste derrière nous. Avant d'entrer, je voudrais vous rappeler un détail important. La partie adverse est là pour vous déstabiliser le plus possible donc, il faudra être prudent et contrôler vos parole, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui.

- Donc, dites seulement la vérité et tout ira bien. Vous êtes prêts? »

Tous acquiescèrent plus ou moins vigoureusement. L'avocate ouvrit alors la grande porte et entra dans la salle d'audience suivie de toute la troupe. James, qui tenait toujours la main de Lily, la sentit tout à coup trembler. Il se tourna vers elle et vit que son regard était fixé sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Mr. Evans, son père.

« N'aie pas peur, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, il est loin de toi, il ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promet.

- Et... et s'il m'en fait quand même? murmara-t-elle.

- Il aura affaire à moi, répondit-il avec ferveur. »

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés près des bancs où ils devaient s'installer. Après quelques mots d'encouragement, James laissa Lily rejoindre sa mère et Maître MacDonald pour aller à son tour s'asseoir à sa place. Il en profita alors pour regarder autour de lui. La pièce était aussi froide que le reste du Ministère de la magie. Mais, cependant, elle ne correspondait pas du tout à la description que lui avait faite son père. Elle était rectangulaire et accusé comme victime se trouvait face à la table des juges qui ne les surplombaient que de quelques centimètres alors que, d'après son père, elle était ronde et au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un fauteuil aux vertus magiques sur lequel s'asseyait le prévenu. Il aurait aimé observer davantage cette pièce, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre: des hommes et des femmes, sorciers ou moldus entraient pour se placer sur les côtés. James supposa que c'était les jurés. Ensuite, un homme vêtu bizarrement entra dans la pièce pour annoncer l'entrée des deux juges: Mr. Just et Mrs. Jones, le premier moldu et la seconde sorcière.

Un silence presque pesant s'installa et tous le monde attendit que l'un des deux juges prenne la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, dit Mrs. Jones d'une voix assurée. Nous sommes ici pour traiter une affaire peu courante qui touche nos deux communautés. Avant de commencer, je voudrais rappeler à nos jurés qu'ils doivent faire avant tout preuve d'objectivité et être juste, comme ils le doivent.

-Maintenant que ma chère collègue a fait ce petit rappel, je déclare l'audience ouverte, dit froidement Mr. Just. Cette affaire oppose donc Mr. Evans, moldu, à sa fille, Miss. Evans, c'est bien cela?

-Oui, monsieur le juge, répondirent les deux avocats d'une même voix.

-Bien, alors, j'appelle à la barre Miss. Evans, ordonna-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi sèche. »

James n'appréciait guère le comportement de ce juge. Lily était une victime et pas quelqu'un de coupable et il espérait qu'il serait aussi impartiale et objectif que les jurés ici présent. Mais très vite, James arrêta de penser et se concentra pour écouter l'interrogatoire de Lily. Heureusement, c'était Mrs. MacDonald qui la questionnait en première.

« Miss. Evans, pouvez-vous nous raconter quand votre père a commencé à vous battre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quelques jours après mon onzième anniversaire, répondit Lily.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait ça?

-Et bien, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard m'annonçant que j'étais une sorcière. Maman l'a très bien pris, mais j'ai trouvé mon père distant avec moi, et, trois ou quatre jours plus tard, il est entré dans ma chambre, m'a insulté et m'a giflé. »

Lily avait raconté ce souvenir avec difficulté, mais elle n'avait pas quitté son père des yeux. On pouvait y lire beaucoup de douleur mais aussi de colère.

« Vous a-t-il battu régulièrement depuis ce jour-là?

- Quand maman était dans la maison, il ne me faisait pas de mal. Mais, dès qu'elle partait travailler et que Pétunia, ma sœur, n'était pas là il en profitait. Et plus les années passaient, plus il devenait violent. Alors, je faisais tout pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances et j'étais heureuse d'être invitée par mes amies pendant celles d'été.

- En avez-vous parler à quelqu'un?

- Non, répondit-elle. J'aurais dû, mais j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à ma mère si je le faisais. Et puis, je ne voulais pas embêter mes amis avec mes problèmes. Je sais que j'aurais dû leur en parler, car depuis qu'ils le savent, ils sont présents tous les jours à mes côtés, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Miss. Evans, je me dois de vous poser une dernière question difficile, vous m'y autorisez ? »

Lily hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander, mais elle faisait tout pour être forte.

« Est-ce que Mr. Evans, votre père, a déjà essayé de vous agresser sexuellement ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

- Et est-ce à cause de ça que vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ? »

La rouquine eut un sursaut. Elle ne s'entendait pas à cette question mais elle y répondit positivement.

« Je n'ai plus de question, annonça maître MacDonald avant de retourner s'asseoir. »

L'avocat de Mr. Evans se leva à son tour.

« Bonjours, Miss, je suis Maître Potin.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment Lily.

- Miss, pouvez-vous me parler de votre relation avec votre père avant que vous n'appreniez que vous étiez une sorcière ?

- Mon père et moi étions extrêmement proche ettrès complices. Il était presque mon confident.

- Et quand il a appris que vous étiez une sorcière, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il ait pu se sentir trahi ?

- Heu... Je...

- Vous ne savez pas ? Pensez-vous qu'il aurait obligatoirement dû bien réagir quand il a appris que sa fille était une sorcière?

- Non, je...

- Vous dites qu'il était presque votre confident, mais pourquoi vous ne lui en aviez pas parlé quand vous avez remarqué que vous pouviez faire des choses extraordinaire ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit car j'avais peur qu'il me rejette! Cria soudainement Lily. Je connais mon père, Monsieur, et je sais qu'il n'accepte pas les différences des autres. Il dit des choses méchantes sur les gens de couleur de peau, de religions et de cultures différentes. Alors qu'aurait-il dit de moi, sa fille qui a des pouvoirs magiques ? Alors, je me suis tue, c'est vrai ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai pensé que mon propre père allait lever la main sur moi parce que je suis une sorcière. Je pensais qu'il m'accepterait tel que je suis car il m'aimait... mais je me suis trompée. »

Une larme solitaire coula sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. L'avocat de son père retourna alors à sa place. Ce dernier semblait en colère. Il aurait sûrement voulu une autre réponse de la part de Lily. En effet, les réponses qu'elle avait donné à ses questions n'avaient que prouvé ce que la partie civile essayait de prouver, que Mr. Evans était un homme horrible.

Lily fut alors autorisée à retourner à sa place.

Par la suite, Mrs. Potter fut appelée à la barre pour parler de l'état de santé de la jeune fille. James écoutait avec attention ce que disait sa mère. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus il sentait son cœur se serrer et la colère monter en lui. Il ne savait pas que Lily était arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état aussi grave et il fut encore plus agacé quand sa mère ajouta que plus de la moitié des blessures de son amie n'était pas dues à sa tentative de suicide mais bien aux coups de son père. Le Gryffondor respira profondément car il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Quand sa mère eut fini son discours, se fut James qui fut appelé à témoigner. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Discrètement, il inspira et expira dans le but de faire fuir la boule qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre, mais rien n'y fit. Ce fut plutôt le visage rassurant de l'avocate qui le calma.

« Mr. Potter, vous travaillez comme bénévole à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, madame, répondit-il.

- Est-ce bien vous qui avez trouvé Mr. Evans dans la chambre de Miss. Evans.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire ce que vous avez vu ?

- Et bien, j'étais dans la salle de repos quand j'ai vu un homme au comportement assez étrange avancer d'un pas décider dans le couloir et entrer dans la chambre de Lily.

- Saviez-vous à ce moment là que c'était Miss. Evans qui était dans cette pièce?

- Non, maman nous avez expliqué, à Sirius et à moi que la patiente qui se trouvait dans cette chambre avait notre âge et qu'elle était scolarisée à Poudlard et que, par conséquent, elle ne voulait pas que nous la rencontrions.

- Vous pouvez continuer, dit Maître MacDonald.

- Donc je l'ai vu entrer dans cette chambre et tout à coup, j'ai entendu des cris. Alors, j'ai accouru dans la pièce et j'ai vu cet homme en train de battre violemment une jeune fille rousse. J'ai été un moment stupéfait par cette scène mais je me suis vite repris et je l'ai assommé.

- Qui était cet homme, Mr. Potter ?

- Lui, assura James en montrant du doigt Mr. Evans.

- Je vous remercie, je n'ai plus de questions, annonça-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir. »

Maître Potin se leva alors et s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Potter, cela me surprend qu'un jeune homme de votre âge passe ses vacances d'été dans un hôpital au lieu de profiter des beaux jours avec ses amis. Pour quelles raisons travaillez-vous là bas ?

James se sentit mal à l'aise mais répondit.

« On va dire que Sirius y avons été contraint après avoir fait quelques dégats dans la cuisine, avoua-t-il.

- Donc, c'est votre mère, Mrs. Potter, ici présente qui vous a puni.

- C'est exact.

- J'ai fait un petite enquête sur vous, Mr. Potter, raconta Maître Potin, et j'ai eu vent de votre réputation à Poudlard, alors j'ai une question à vous poser. Avez-vous obéi à votre mère quand elle vous a ordonné de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de Miss. Evans.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

- Ah bon, pourtant, vous êtes réputés pour être quelqu'un de curieux...

- Alors, non, je n'ai pas ouvert cette porte, s'agaça le jeune homme. Je suis peut-être très curieux et même pas très respectueux des règlements, mais j'ai du respect pour les autres et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas entré dans cette chambre.

- Vous êtes aussi réputé pour être un très bon menteur, continua Maître Potin. »

James commençait vraiment à s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais heureusement, Maître MacDonald intervint et l'avocat adverse fit savoir qu'il avait terminé . James eut le droit de retourner à sa place. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Lily et celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

À ce moment là, les juges annoncèrent une suspension d'audience d'une heure pour laisser à tous le temps de manger.

L'avocate leur proposa alors d'aller dans la cafétéria et tous acceptèrent. Sur le chemin, les adolescents parlèrent du début du procès et tous étaient plus ou moins énervés par le comportement de Maître Potin.

« Non, mais vous vous rendez compte de la manière dont il s'est adressé à James et Lily ? On aurait dit qu'ils étaient des coupable! Disait Sirius.

- C'est normal, intervint Alice, son but est de défendre son client et sa tactique, qui est très inefficace, est de vous mettre mal à l'aise pour que vous craquiez et que vous disiez des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû dire.

- Oui, mais tu te rends compte, il a tout de même fait une enquête sur James et l'a traité tel un criminel parce que c'est un Maraudeur! S'exclama Kate.

- J'avoue qu'il est allé un peu loin, admit Alice. Je ne vois pas trop où il voulait en venir, il a dû avoir son diplôme dans une pochette surprise. »

Tous rirent, même James et Lily qui n'avaient encore rien dit. Et c'est donc un peu plus détendu et en se promettant de ne pas parler du procès pendant le repas qu'ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria.

Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, ils reprenaient le chemin de la salle d'audience. James en profita pour parler un peu avec Lily.

« Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il.

- Tendue et j'appréhende ce que l'avocat de mon père à préparer.

- Je te comprends, il ne m'inspire pas trop confiance ce type.

- Moi non plus, mais Maître MacDonald est meilleure que lui.

- Tu as raison. Bon, on y va ?

- Oui, en espérant que tout soit fini ce soir ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Quand le procès reprit, les juges appelèrent Mr. Evans à la barre. James regarda Maître Potin se lever avec un petit air arrogant.

« Mr. Evans, avant de vous poser des questions sur votre relation avec votre fille, j'aimerai que vous me parliez de votre enfance, de votre famille.

- Je suis né dans une famille anglaise normale. Mon père était bibliothécaire et ma mère professeur de musique dans un petit collège.

- Et vos grand-parents paternel ?

- Je n'ai pas connu ma grand-mère, mais je me souviens de mon grand-père me faisant des tours de magie avec une baguette.

- Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que votre grand-père était un sorcier?

- C'est exact, approuva Mr. Evans. »

Le petit avocat se retourna face aux jurés pour leur faire un petit sourire et repris la parole.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches généalogiques et en effet, votre grand-père était bien un sorcier – il déposa deux dossiers sur la table des juges. Il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de justice magique.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que mon père m'avait dit.

- Justement, est-ce que votre père vous a souvent parler de votre grand-père?

- Très souvent. Quand j'étais encore enfant, il me racontait qu'il avait un très grand don mais que malheureusement, il n'en avait pas hérité et qu'il espérait que j'ai ce don.

- Comment a-t-il réagit quand il a constaté que vous n'aviez pas ce don? Demanda l'avocat.

- Il a vraiment été en colère et m'a frappé, répondit Mr. Evans. Il a recommencé plusieurs fois jusqu'au jour où ma mère l'a surpris en train de me battre. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce jour. »

En entendant cela, James fulminait sur son banc. Après avoir les avoir fait passer, lui et Lily, pour des coupables, il voulait faire passer Mr. Evans pour une victime ! Cela le mettait hors de lui.

« Revenons à votre fille maintenant, annonça Maître Potin, qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière ?

- Et bien, au début, j'étais fière, avoua-t-il. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait reçu le don de mon grand-père. Mais, dans la nuit, les images de mon père me battant me sont revenues. J'ai alors compris que ma famille avait été détruite à cause de ce don...

- Alors, vous avez reproduit sur votre fille ce que vous avez fait subir votre père par le passé, c'est bien cela, Mr. Evans ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je n'ai plus de questions. »

Sur ce, il se rassit, laissant ainsi la place à Maître MacDonald.

« Mr. Evans, avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que vous avez vécu lors de votre enfance.

- Je vous remercie, Madame.

- Vous avez beaucoup souffert de cette situation ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il.

- Combien de temps ont duré ces agressions ? S'informa-t-elle.

- Un peu moins de trois mois.

- Un peu moins de trois mois... et vous avez souffert. Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour faire ça à votre petite-fille pendant environ cinq ans ?

- Je...

- Vous avez oublié combien ça fait mal moralement et physiquement ?

- Heu...

- Votre fille a voulu se tuer à cause de vous ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Objection ! S'interposa l'avocat adverse.

- Non, je retire. Mr. Evans, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça à votre fille?

- Parce que... parce que c'est un monstre! S'exclama-t-il. C'est à cause de ce don que...

- NON ! Cria tout à coup James, qui s'était levé d'un bon. Le garçon était tellement en colère qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs : il faisait exploser des objets en verres. »

Mr. Evans se tut immédiatement et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en voyant le regard noir du garçon.

« Non ! Répéta-t-il. Ne rejetez pas la faute sur Lily. Vous avez peut-être vécu des choses atroces pendant votre enfance parce que vous n'avez pas eu le don, comme vous dites, mais Lily n'y est pour rien ! De plus, vous dites avoir reproduit ce que votre père vous a fait subir, mais, vous avez tout de même tenter de... de... de la... la violer, articula-t-il difficilement. Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir fait ce que vous lui avez fait. Ce n'est pas Lily, le monstre, c'est vous, Monsieur.

- Je... vous n'avez pas le droit...

- Et bien je me donne ce droit, Monsieur Evans. »

James allait continuer mais il sentit sa tête tourner. Il préféra sortir de la salle d'audience. Il était dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avançait s'en savoir où il allait. À un moment, il fut éblouit par de la lumière, il comprit qu'il était dehors. Le jeune Potter continua ainsi à airer dans les rues, totalement inconscient. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura mais, quand il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait devan une tombe. La tombe de son père.

Le jeune homme s'assit par terre et regarda la photo de son père. Le jeune homme la caressa puis se mis à parler :

« Bonjour papa, murmura-t-il, comment tu vas? J'espère que tu es bien là où tu es et que tu n'embêtes pas trop papy et mamie. »

James se tut un instant.

« Tu sais, tu nous manques beaucoup à maman et à moi. Nous avons recommencé à vivre mais, ce n'est pas pareil. Tes blagues, nos discussions même nos disputes me manquent. Mais c'est comme ça, la vie a décidé, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, que tu devais nous quitter. »

James resta un long moment dans ce cimetière. Il raconta à son père tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa mort. Il lui parla de Poudlard, de ses amis, de Lily et des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui avoua toute la colère qu'il avait pour Mr. Evans. Finalement, quand il remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher, James décida qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer.

Comme sa maison n'était pas très loin de là où il se trouvait, James arriva en quelques minutes devant l'immense grillage de sa maison. Il fut surpris de voir sa mère, installée sur le banc qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait l'attendre. James continua son chemin et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps avant que le jeune Potter ne prenne la parole.

« Maman, je...

- Je suis fière de toi, mon fils, le coupa Mrs. Potter. Tu es un bon garçon, et je suis sûre que ton père est également fière de toi là où il est. »

James ne répondit rien mais il enlaça sa mère.

« Merci, maman, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais aussi pour mes amis.

- C'est normal mon chéri, c'est mon rôle.

- Je sais que je te le dis que très rarement, mais je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon garçon, répondit-elle émue. Maintenant, va voir Lily, elle est très inquiète pour toi.

- Oui, je comptais retourner à Sainte-Mangouste de tout façon, je dois lui parler. »

Mrs. Potter hocha la tête et conduisit son fils jusqu'à la cheminée. Le jeune homme lui sourit une dernière fois avant de prendre la Poudre de cheminette et de partir pour l'hôpital. James détestait ce moyen de transport mais, ne pouvant pas transplaner, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il atterrit dans le bureau d'Emily et prit la direction de la chambre de Lily. Une fois arrivé, il prit une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte et entra. La rouquine était allongée dans son lit et James dû toussoter pour signaler sa présence.

« James ! S'exclama la rouquine. Mais où étais-tu?

- Je... »

Il se tût et lança un regard suppliant à la rouquine.

« Viens là, l'appela Lily d'une voix douce en tapotant sur le lit. »

James obéit et s'assit sur son lit.

« James, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, reprit la jeune fille, donc, si tu as besoin de parler, je...

- J'étais sur la tombe de mon père, la coupa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit combien il me manque. J'ai un peu pleuré aussi...

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase; Lily venait de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrait très fort. James lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans parler pendant un long moment, avant que la rouquine ne se retire légèrement.

« Est-ce que ça t'as fait du bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il. Je crois que j'en avais besoin.

- C'est bien alors. »

James lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

« Je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dit au procès, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui assura la Gryffondor. J'ai vraiment été touché que tu prennes une fois de plus ma défense. Et puis, ton discours a fait son effet sur les jurés et sur les juges.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu as mis totalement à sac la stratégie de Maître Potin et mon père a été condamné. Il va faire de la prison et devra ensuite travailler en collaboration avec des sorciers.

- Et comment tu te sens par rapport à ça?

- Fatiguée et soulagée, avoua-t-elle.

- Je comprends. Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu... tu ne veux plus qu'on dorme tout le deux ?

-Si... si bien sûr, mais...

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de l'inviter à la retrouver sous les draps. »

Les deux adolescents ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Lily ne reprenne la parole.

« James, en rentrant du tribunal, ta maman m'a fait passer des examens et... et elle m'a dit que je pouvais sortir demain.

- Oh, c'est... c'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui... mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à rentrer chez moi, après tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas et... »

Elle s'arrêta là.

« Et quoi, Lily?

- Je... je me suis habituée à t'avoir auprès de moi, et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir que ça s'arrête, avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges. »

James la regarda, surpris, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

« On va trouver une solution, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, lui promit-il. Mais, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir, cette journée a été riche en émotion.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Tu te rends compte, mon arrière grand-père était un sorcier, dit-elle avant de lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue. C'est merveilleux !

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Bonne nuit, James.

- Bonne nuit, Lily-Jolie, chuchota-t-il avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil. »


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'excuse à nouveau de publier ce chapitre seulement maintenant, je n'ai aucunes excuses. mes examens sont finis et j'ai même eu mais résultats vendredi et j'ai mon année :D bref, ça, vous vous en moquez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pardonnez-moi encore.

**Carlotaaa2** : Un grand merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est encourageant. Je suis désolée pour les dialogues et pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Echco** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. bonne lecture et merci encore !

**TheBeatlesHP** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Alors, la seule chose que je peut répondre à ta question est que c'est dans de bonnes voies.

**Clairouille59 :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est du baiser, et bien tu verras ;)

**Kayshal** : Au risque de me répéter encore un fois, merci pour ton commentaire. C'est gentil, cette scène du tribunal n'a pas été facile du tout à écrire et je voulait vraiment faire mieux, mais je n'ai pas réussit. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que ça te plaise. Bisous et encore merci

**Encore un GRAND MERCI à Clairouille59 qui corrige avec beaucoup de patience mes chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture et laisser des commentaire s'il vous plaît. **

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla, Lily blottie contre lui. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il aimait l'avoir comme ça, sa tête posée sur son torse et ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

Tout à coup, son cœur se serra. Dans quelques heures, Lily aura quitté l'hôpital et retournera chez elle. Mais, même s'il était heureux qu'elle soit enfin guérie, il était triste; triste de penser qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir à ses côtés; triste de penser qu'il ne pourra plus profiter d'elle tous les jours jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard.

Tout à coup il la sentit gigoté. Il baissa le regard vers elle et eut le bonheur de recevoir son premier sourire. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur battit à cent à l'heure.

« Coucou, murmura-t-elle, la voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Salut, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé! Et toi?

- Pareil. »

Lily lui sourit une seconde fois avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue. La garçon rougit légèrement, ce qui sembla amuser la Gryffondor.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda-t-il, afin de changer de sujet.

- Comment-ça « qu'est-ce que je vais faire » ?

- Vas-tu rentrer chez toi, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je... je n'ai pas trop le choix, répondit-elle.

- Tu pourrais venir à la maison le temps que...

- Non, James, c'est gentil de me proposer ça mais, il faut que je rentre chez moi aujourd'hui.

- Pour... pourquoi ? Hier, tu me disais que tu ne te sentais pas prête à retourner chez toi.

- Je sais, mais, j'ai réfléchi avant de m'endormir et, tu vois, si je ne fais pas ça aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire plus tard, tu comprends ? »

James croisa le regard suppliant de la rouquine. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la soutienne et qu'il approuve son choix. Il glissa alors sa main sous les draps pour attraper celle de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je comprends, Lily-Jolie, ça doit être difficile pour toi. Cela demande beaucoup de courage.

- Peut-être. Mais je me dis que maintenant, je ne risque plus rien. Il ne reste dans cette maison que des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. Plus personne ne me fera de mal.

- Non, plus personne ne te fera de mal, répéta-t-il. »

Lily détacha sa main de celle de James pour caresser le visage du garçon. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. Leurs bouches s'approchaient, tout doucement, presque prudemment pour finalement s'effleurer. Mais à ce moment-là, Alice entra en trombe dans la chambre suivit de près par Kate, Remus et Sirius qui poussait Amy dans son fauteuil roulant. James et Lily sursautèrent et mirent une distance convenable entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? Demanda Lily, un peu étourdie.

- Bonjour, Lily, tu vas bien? Moi, ça va très bien, répondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, gênée. C'est juste que je suis surprise de vous voir tous là si tôt.

- C'était le but, ma belle, annonça Alice, rayonnante. Comme nous avons appris tardivement que tu partais aujourd'hui, et bien, on a décidé de faire un petit-déjeuner surprise.

- Oh, c'est adorable ! S'exclama Lily en sortant de son lit pour embrasser un à un ses amis. Et toi, Amy, tu sors quand?

- Aujourd'hui aussi, répondit la fillette.

-Mais c'est génial! On a donc deux sorties à fêter. »

James se leva à son tour pour féliciter Amy et aussi Sirius. Il savait que son ami avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pour l'inciter à manger, à prendre ses médicaments et peut-être aussi à lui redonner goût à la vie. Le garçon ressentit alors une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Oui, il était fier de voir ce que son frère de cœur avait pu faire avec cette petite malade en quelques semaines.

Les sept amis discutèrent avec animation, rirent et mangèrent avec appétit. Mais cet instant de joie fut interrompu par Mrs. Potter qui venait chercher Lily pour l'examiner et lui faire passer quelques examens.

Remus, Sirius et Kate raccompagnèrent alors Amy dans sa chambre tandis qu'Alice et James se retrouvaient seuls.

« Dis moi, James, tout à l'heure, on n'aurait pas interrompu quelque chose entre Lily et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu, non, non, balbutia-t-il, les joues rouges. On... on parlait juste.

- Oui, c'est ça, prends-moi pour une dinde, vous alliez vous embrasser.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non!

- James Potter, je vous ai vu! Nous serions arrivés trois secondes plus tard et nous vous aurions trouvé en train de vous rouler un patin.

- Et bien heureusement que vous n'êtes pas arrivés trois secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu l'aimes, pourtant, notre Lily.

- Peut-être, mais elle non.

- Ah, et comment tu sais ça? l'interrogea Alice. Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non, mais... je le sais, c'est tout, affirma James, agacé.

- Tu crois ça? »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille, qui était installée sur un fauteuil, se leva et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Eh bien moi, je crois que tu te trompes. »

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« À Poudlard, je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois à t'observer l'air rêveuse, commença-t-elle. »

James haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais pas convaincu pour autant. Alice poursuivit donc.

« Et puis, il y a eu la mort de ton papa, elle s'est occupée de toi comme personne ne l'aurait fait. Elle se levait la nuit pour voir si tu allais bien et restait lorsque tu pleurais. Et, elle a fait ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- C'est... c'est vrai? Demanda James, surpris. »

Bien sûr, il se souvenait de toutes ces nuits où Lily était venue dans son dortoir pour le consoler, pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait continué jusqu'à leur départ de Poudlard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Alice. Et je l'ai même entendu faire promettre à Sirius de veiller sur toi cet été.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas lâché les baskets une seule seconde! S'exclama James. »

Alice hocha positivement la tête.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle a fait tout ça parce qu'elle m'aime? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Absolument, approuva-t-elle. Et ce qui s'est passé ici confirme ma pensée; il n'y a que toi qui arrive à la rassurer, à la consoler et tu es le seul avec qui elle se sent assez en sécurité pour s'endormir paisiblement.

- C'est parce que je l'ai sauvé des griffes de son père...

- Ça, c'est ce que j'ai dit à la mère de Lily pour la réconforter, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Enfin, tu es trop têtu pour voir que ce que je dis n'est que vérité.

- Ouais... Sinon, parle-moi de toi. Comment ça se passe avec Frank? L'interrogea James, désireux de parler d'un autre sujet avec elle.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est galant, gentil, attentionné, à l'écoute, doux... bref, c'est le mec parfait!

- Parfait, parfait... répéta-t-il, sceptique.

- Quoi, tu ne trouves pas? C'est ton ami pourtant.

- Oui, évidemment, mais personne n'est parfait.

- Serais-tu jaloux, mon petit Jamesinounais? S'informa Alice.

- Moi, jaloux de Franck! Où vas-tu chercher cette idée ! s'offusqua James. Mais tu vois, en tant que meilleur ami, il est de mon devoir de te prévenir que l'amour rend aveugle et que, malgré toutes les qualités que tu viens de citer, Franck a des défauts.

- Ah oui? Et lesquels?

- Et bien... tout d'abord, il ronfle, commença-t-il, prenant son temps pour trouver d'autres défauts à son ami, ensuite, il ne baisse jamais la lunette des toilette... »

Alice explosa de rire en entendant le second défaut mais cela n'empêcha pas James de poursuivre dans sa lancée.

« Et puis, il est trop sérieux, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça dépend avec qui, commenta Alice.

- Comment ça? »

La jeune fille rougit fortement et James décida qu'il devait peut-être profiter de la gêne de son amie pour la taquiner.

- Eh bien, avec moi, il sait se montrer... moins... raisonnable...

- Hum, et bien, notre petit Franck est un petit cachottier, ricana le Gryffondor.

- Oh non, s'il te plaît, James, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas l'embêter avec ça !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Devrais-je passer aux menaces pour que je sois certaine que tu le laisseras tranquille?

- Tout dépend de l'importance de la menace.

- Tu te souviens de l'été où nous étions partis camper dans les bois avec nos parents ?

- Oui, on devait avoir six ans, je crois. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Et bien, à l'époque, tu suçais encore ton pouce et tu ne pouvais pas dormir sans ton doudou.

- Comme tous les enfants de cet âge, se défendit-il.

- Un soir, pendant ce séjour, j'ai attendu que tu sois profondément endormi pour entrer dans ta tente et te prendre en photo. Photo que j'ai gardé avec précaution, raconta Alice. Tu es mignon, sur cette image mais, si par malheur, elle venait à se retrouver entre les mains des Serpentards ou mêmes des autres élèves de Poudlard, je pense que ta réputation de Maraudeur sera, comment dire... malmenée.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis vaincu, je ne taquinerai pas ton copain, heureuse ?

- Très heureuse ! S'exclama la jeune fille. »

James, vexé, lui tira la langue. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Lily et de Mrs. Potter.

« Les enfants, j'ai le plaisir de vous ramener une jeune fille en très bonne santé, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous pouvez l'aider à faire ses valises, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, pas de soucis, maman, approuva James, un léger pincement au cœur.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. À tout à l'heure.

- Alors, ça y est, ma Lily, tu es enfin guérie! S'exclama Alice avant de l'embrasser.

- On dirait, murmura-t-elle, toujours dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je n'aurais plus à boire toutes ces potions infectes et à passer mes journées couchée sur ce lit.

- Oui, je suis certaine que cet hôpital ne te manquera pas, dit Alice, en se séparant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

- Si, je pense que certaine chose vont me manquer, avoua-t-elle, en lançant un rapide regard à James. C'est ici que tout à changer pour moi. Et puis, on s'est bien amusé ici tous ensemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva le garçon. Même si j'aurais aimé que ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

- Moi aussi, chuchota Lily. »

James vit les larmes monter aux yeux de la rouquine et il regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Il détestait la voir pleurer et là, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était triste. Mais heureusement, Alice prit les choses en main.

« Alors, on les fait ces valises ? Vous savez, on n'a pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, donc, ça va prendre du temps. »

James et Lily acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se mirent au travail. La petite blonde se mit alors à chanter à tue-tête tout en engouffrant les vêtements de son amie dans des sacs. Les deux autres étaient pliés en deux, amusés par la prestation qu'elle leur offrait.

« Heu, Alice, tenta-t-il, au milieu de la seconde chanson. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que ta voix était magnifique?

- Non, mais c'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça, répondit-elle avant de reprendre là où elle en était.

- Pardonne-moi de t'interrompre une seconde fois, mais, c'était de l'ironie. Tu nous casses les oreilles.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai envie de chanter, donc, je chante, répliqua-t-elle.

- Alice, ma chérie, intervint Lily, très sérieuse. Nous avons fait un marché à Poudlard, tu t'en rappelles?

- Oui, maman!

- Et, quel est ce marché?

- Je n'ai le droit de chanter que sous la douche, lorsque je suis seule ou...

- Quand je chante avec toi, s'écria Lily, et sous le regard ébahit du jeune homme, les deux compagnes de chambre poussèrent la chansonnette.

Si James avait pu filmer cette scène, il l'aurait fait. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait aussi... déchaînées. Elles sautaient partout et exécutaient des chorégraphies toutes aussi surprenantes. Bientôt, elles lui demandèrent de se joindre à elles, et, il ne sut pas pourquoi, il accepta avec joie. Il se mit à chanter avec elles et tenta d'imiter les pas qu'elles lui montraient. Le garçon ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait bien. Aucunes mauvaises pensées ne venaient traverser son esprit. Aucuns soucis ne venaient lui tirailler l'estomac. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, là, à danser dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec des personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ce fut Mrs. Evans et Mrs. Potter qui les interrompirent.

« Et bien, c'est la fête, ici, rit la mère de Lily. »

Les trois compères baragouinèrent quelques excuses qui firent rire davantage les deux mères.

« Bon, finit par dire Mrs. Potter. Ça y est, tous les papiers sont remplis, tu es donc libre, Lily. Par contre, Mrs. Bones souhaite continuer à te voir encore un peu. Tu es d'accord?

- Oui, accepta-t-elle.

- Bien, alors, j'ai fait relier votre cheminée à celle de l'hôpital pour que tu puisses aller à tes rendez-vous plus facilement, annonça Mrs. Potter. Je l'ai aussi relié au Manoir des Potter, comme ça, si tu as le moindre problème la nuit par exemple, tu peux nous contacter et même venir, ne te gêne pas, surtout.

- Merci, Mrs. Potter.

-De rien, ma chérie. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

- Dans ce cas, on va y aller, dit Mrs. Evans. Vous nous accompagnez jusqu'en bas ? »

Emily, James et Alice approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Le garçon prit les valises de la rouquine et, il sortit de la chambre. En chemin, ils allèrent chercher Sirius, Remus et Kate. La jeune fille en profita pour dire au revoir à Amy et lui promit de lui envoyer des hiboux. Arrivés en bas, le petit groupe marcha jusqu'à la voiture familiale des Evans. James y déposa les affaires de son amie puis alla se mettre à côté des autres. Alors que Mrs. Evans et Potter discutaient, Lily commençait à dire au revoir à ses compagnons.

Elle les embrassait un à un en leur glissant des remerciements à chaque fois. Très vite, vint le tour de James. Il accueillit dans ses bras une jeune fille au visage couvert de larmes.

« Ne pleure pas, Lily-Jolie, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. On va se revoir très vite, la rentrée n'est dans pas si longtemps que ça.

- J'espère qu'on se verra bien avant, déclara la rouquine. Maintenant que nos cheminées sont reliées, rien ne t'empêche de venir me rendre visite. Tu es le bienvenue.

- Merci, je te promets de venir te voir aussi souvent que je le peux. »

La Gryffondor paru satisfaite car elle serra davantage leur étreinte. James respira une dernière fois ses cheveux et signala à Lily que tout le monde l'attendait. La jeune fille s'écarta alors de lui, et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa mère.

- Au fait ! J'ai oublié de vous demander, est-ce que vous aimeriez venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Mrs. Evans.

- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger, dit Mrs. Potter.

- Si je vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura Mrs. Evans. Ça me ferait plaisir de vous avoir tous à la maison, surtout après ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle. »

Kate et Remus firent de même mais Alice ce tortillait, mal à l'aise.

« Qui a-t-il? Demanda la mère de Lily.

- C'est que ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Franck et...

- Mais vous n'avez qu'à venir tous les deux, lui dit Lily. On l'adore, ton chéri, et puis, comme dit maman, une bouche de plus, une bouche de moins !

- Bon, ben d'accord. Vers quelle heure doit-on venir ? »

Les filles réglèrent quelques points organisationnels et bientôt, Lily monta à l'avant de la voiture avec sa mère. Tous leur firent des signes de la main pour les saluer et, très vite, l'automobile disparue au coin d'une rue. James ressentit alors un grand vide en lui, le même vide qu'il ressentait à la fin de chaque année. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il allait la revoir dans seulement quelques heures et puis, des enfants avaient besoin de lui.

Ainsi, pendant tout le reste de la journée, James Potter travailla d'arrache-pied aux côtés des enfants. Il les faisait rire, leur racontait des histoires, les écoutait. Il passa également beaucoup de temps avec Amy qui devait sortir en fin de journée. La fillette était aux anges bien qu'un peu triste de quitter ses nouveaux amis. James lui promit qu'il lui écrirait une lettre toutes les semaines et la jeune fille fut tellement heureuse qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Le soir venu, après avoir salué chaleureusement Amy et ses parents, Sirius, James et Mrs. Potter rentrèrent au manoir pour se changer. Alice, Kate, Franck et Remus devaient les y rejoindre pour ensuite aller chez les Evans.

À peine arrivé, James monta dans sa chambre, choisit la tenue qu'il allait porter et fila dans la salle de bain. Il y resta un long moment à se laver, se raser, à essayer de se coiffer et à se parfumer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'être parfait. Enfin, si, il savait pourquoi il faisait ça, c'était pour sa douce Lily. Alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt préféré, il entendit tambouriner à la porte.

« Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sirius ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu ne t'étais pas noyé. Ça fait une heure que tu es enfermé la dedans.

- Oh, désolé mon vieux, s'excusa James en lui ouvrant. J'ai un peu traîné dans la douche.

- Hum, dit Sirius, peu convaincu. Tu es prêt ? Tout le monde t'attend en bas.

-Oui, oui, balbutia-t-il. Je suis prêt. Je te suis. »

James quittala pièce et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon. Il y trouva Alice, Kate, Franck, Remus et sa mère assis dans les sofas ou fauteuils.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura sa mère. Bon, on y va ? Ce n'est pas poli d'arrivé pile poil à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas nous plus très poli d'arriver trop en retard. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et, deux par deux, ils entrèrent dans la cheminée des Potter, prirent de la poudre de cheminette et dire d'une même voix: « maison des Evans ».

James fut le dernier à entrer dans la cheminée avec sa mère. Il fit comme ses amis, et, quelque secondes plus tard, il était dans le salon de Mrs. Evans. Kate, Alice et Lily étaient déjà en pleine conversation tandis que Sirius, Remus et Franck, pas du tout habitués au mobilier moldu, posaient de nombreuses questions à Mrs. Evans sur l'utilité de tel ou tel objet. Heureusement pour elle, James et sa mère mirent fin à toutes leurs questions et Mrs. Evans les invita à prendre l'apéritif dans le jardin. James, quant à lui resta à l'arrière, observant chaque détail du salon. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de familles. Très vite, il tomba sur une photo de Lily. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans et était vêtu d'une petite robe orange à poids blanc. Elle était vraiment belle, pensa-t-il.

« C'était le dernier jour d'école, dit une voix derrière lui. »

James sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la rouquine. Elle était magnifique. Lily portait une sublime robe blanche et s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion.

« Maman me l'avait acheté pour la fête de l'école et d'après elle, tous les garçons de ma classe sont tombés sous mon charme en me voyant habillé ainsi.

- Alors là, je les comprends très bien, commenta-t-il. Tu es craquante sur cette photo.

- C'est gentil, James, mais tu sais, ma mère exagère toujours tout.

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Non, il ne venait pas de faire ça. Il ne venait pas de lui dire en face qu'il la trouvait jolie. James commença à paniquer sérieusement. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ça, c'était il y a très longtemps, avant qu'ils ne soient amis et il se souvenait encore de la gifle qu'il avait reçu. Cependant, les rougeurs sur les joues de Lily ainsi que le baiser qu'elle lui donna le rassurèrent. Le Gryffondor comprit alors que le temps des gifles était résolu. Maintenant, elle lui faisait confiance et elle savait que les intentions qu'il avait envers elle étaient convenables) . C'est donc le cœur léger et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit les autres en compagnie de Lily.

« Ah, James, te voilà! S'exclama Mrs. Evans. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus d'orange, du jus d'abricot, du jus d'ananas et j'ai aussi préparé un cocktail sans alcool.

- Heu, je veux bien goûter votre cocktail s'il vous plaît. »

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et servit à James un verre remplit d'un liquide d'une couleur indéfinissable. Le petit groupe trinqua à la santé de Lily et but tout en grignotant. Les filles se mirent alors à parler du dernier groupe de musique à la mode, échangeant leurs avis sur les chanteurs tandis que les garçons discutaient de Quidditch. La saison commençant dans à peine deux mois, les sélections avaient commencé et les jeunes hommes commentaient avec animation des choix des entraîneurs des différentes équipes qu'ils supportaient. James et Sirius n'étaient pas du tout d'accord sur un joueur qui allait faire son entrée dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et les deux autres garçons ajoutaient leur point de vu, rendant la conversation encore plus animée. Les jeunes hommes défendaient leurs idées avec une telle ferveur que, oubliant qu'il avait un verre dans la main, Sirius fit un geste brusque et renversa du jus d'orange sur le tee-shirt de James.

« Oh non, Patmol !on tee-shirt préféré! S'écria-t-il, visiblement fâché. Tu aurais pu faire attention.

- Désolé, mon vieux, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa Sirius, visiblement gêné.

- Lily, accompagne James dans la salle de bain, et essaie de récupérer son haut, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, maman. »

Lily laissa alors ses amies et conduisit James à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, à l'étage, le garçon remarqua que la jeune fille rougissait. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais il eut très vite sa réponse :

« James, bredouilla-t-il mal à l'aise, tu veux bien enlever ton tee-shirt pour que je puisse le nettoyer, s'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et, les joues aussi rouges que celle de Lily, il enleva son vêtement et le lui tendit. Elle le prit à toute vitesse pour ne pas le voir torse nu. James sourit devant sa gêne mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et la regarda s'affairer pour enlever toutes taches de son tee-shirt.

« Pourquoi tu l'aimes tant? l'interrogea Lily en montrant le bout de tissu qu'elle avait entre les mains. Je veux dire, tu peux retrouver le même dans n'importe quelles boutiques de Londres.

- C'est l'une des dernières choses que m'a offert mon père. Et, même s'il est banal, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Oui, je comprends, dit-elle. À ta place j'aurais fait pareil. Et puis, il te va très bien. »

James ne répondit rien mais lui sourit. La Gryffondor parut satisfaite et continua à frotter sur le vêtement.

« Autrement, comment s'est passé ton retour ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très dur, avoua-t-elle, perdant soudain la mine joyeuse qu'elle affichait depuis le début de la soirée. J'ai mis une heure avant de rentrer dans la maison. J'avais peur. Et puis, tous les souvenirs que j'avais mis de côté à l'hôpital sont revenus en pleine face. Je revoyais mon père me frapper, essayer de me violer et puis, je me suis revue essayant de mettre fin à mes jours. C'était horrible.

À présent, elle pleurait, appuyée contre le lavabo. James aurait voulu se lever et la prendre dans ses bras, mais il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas cela pour l'instant. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse parler.

« Ma mère a réussi à me réconforter en me rappelant tous les bons moment qu'on a passé tous ensemble ici et je suis finalement rentrée. »

La jeune fille se tut un moment, faisant couler l'eau sur le vêtement de James.

« Finalement, je pense que ma mère a raison, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas vécu que des choses horribles dans cette maison. Et puis, maintenant, il faut que j'avance et que j'agisse comme une vraie Gryffondor. »

James la vit alors allumer un sèche-cheveux pour sécher son tee-shirt. Le garçon la regarda faire. Il était inquiet pour elle. Malgré ses dernières phrases qui se voulaient réconfortantes, il se faisait du souci pour elle. Il avait peur que pendant la nuit, toutes les images de ce qu'elle avait subi dans sa chambre ne lui reviennent et qu'elle retente mettre fin à ses jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily éteignit l'appareil, et après avoir examiné avec attention le vêtement de son ami, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Elle venait de remarquer la mine soucieuse du garçon. Lily s'avança alors vers lui et prit place entre les jambes du garçon. Avec douceur, elle lui releva le menton afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux puis, prit la parole.

« James, je vais mieux, lui dit-elle. Je ne ferai plus de bêtises, je te l'ai promis et je te le promets à nouveau. »

Et comme pour sceller cette nouvelle promesse, elle l'embrassa garçon eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, que Lily était déjà partie, laissant son tee-shirt sur ses genoux. James, lui, resta là, sur la baignoire, bouche bée. Lily venait de l'embrasser. Lily venait de l'embrasser sur la bouche. LILY VENAIT DE L'EMBRASSER SUR LA BOUCHE ! Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce jour qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il resta un moment, immobile sur le rebord de cette baignoire, attendant de redescendre sur terre.

Finalement, c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un tee-shirt tout propre qu'il alla rejoindre les autres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Les jeunes sorciers découvraient avec plaisir les petits plats moldus que leur avaient préparés avec amour leurs hôtesses. De temps en temps, voire, toutes les deux minutes, James regardait Lily. Quelque fois, leurs regards se croisaient, ils rougissaient et tournaient vite la tête pour cacher leur gêne. Ce petit manège dura pendant tout le dîner.

Quand tout fut rangé, Mrs. Evans mit de la musique et les conversations devenaient de plus en plus gaies. De temps en temps, les filles se mettaient à chanter lorsqu'elles reconnaissaient des chansons qu'elles aimaient. Puis, Franck invita Alice à danser. Sirius fit de même avec Kate. James avait envie de faire la même chose avec Lily mais il n'osait pas. En plus de cela, il ne voulait pas laisser Remus tout seul.

Puis, bientôt, il fut l'heure de rentrer. Les adolescents se dirent au revoir et remercièrent chaleureusement Mrs. Evans pour son invitation. James prit Lily dans ses bras.

« Si ça ne vas pas cette nuit, n'hésite pas à nous appeler par la cheminée, d'accord ? »

La rouquine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, si personne ne les observait avec un amusement. Après avoir dit au revoir à Mrs. Evans et avoir embrassé une dernière fois Lily sur le front, James grimpa dans la cheminée et cria « Manoir des Potter ». Quelques secondes plus tard. il se trouvait dans son salon. Il salua ses autres amis et, quand ils furent partis, il souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et à Sirius puis monta se coucher pour faire de très beaux rêves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tout d'abord, milles excuses pour mon retard. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car je n'en était pas satisfaite et sans l'aide de ma correctrice, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Donc MERCI BEAUCOUP Clairouille59. **

**Carlotaaa2** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, ça me fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la discussion entre Alice et James, j'avais envie de montrer leur complicité donc voilà. Merci encore. bisous

**TheBeatesHP** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Et merci pour tes encouragements. bisous

**Clairouille59** : Alors, tu es heureuse ? mon chapitre te convient ? tu ne vas pas me tuer le 21 j'espère ! bisous et merci encore

**SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 10**

James Potter survolait le terrain de Quidditch à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il devait absolument l'attraper, et au plus vite, pour enfin battre les Serpentard et mettre fin à ce match qui devenait de plus en plus serré. Tout à coup, il repéra la petite balle dorée à l'autre bout du stade. Le jeune homme se mit alors à avancer dans sa direction sans pour autant accélérer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Puis, petit à petit, il prit de la vitesse. L'attrapeur adverse le remarqua et partit à sa poursuite. Très vite, il arriva à sa hauteur. James se coucha un peu plus sur son balai pour le semer. Le Vif d'Or n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son adversaire qui venait de le rattraper à nouveau et tendit la main. Il y était presque. Seuls quelques petits millimètres le séparaient de la petite balle. Ça y est, il l'effleurait du bout des doigts mais, au moment où il allait enfin l'attraper, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, comme s'il avait réellement été sur ce balai quelques instants plus tôt.

James resta pendant plusieurs minutes immobiles sur son lit, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ensuite, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur la figure, son cou et ses bras. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Puis, tel un robot, il descendit dans la cuisine pour boire. C'est alors qu'il entendit des petits bruits. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, se demander ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ces sons. Prudemment, il avança vers le salon et plus il s'approchait, plus il comprenait que ces bruits étaient en fait des sanglots. James se dirigea alors en direction du canapé où il trouva une petite rousse, en boule, pleuant toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors, tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Lily eut un sursaut, mais, quand elle vit qui venait de la toucher, elle lui sauta dans les bras, pleurant de plus belle.

« Il... il voulait nous tuer, articula la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

- Qui? Murmura-t-il.

- Mon... mon père.

-Chut, ma Lily, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Calme-toi. »

La jeune fille obéit et resta dans le bras du Gryffondor. Il lui caressait le dos et prononçait des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Tout doucement, Lily arrêta de pleurer mais resta dans les bras réconfortants de son ami. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, lui prit le visage en coupe et lui sécha ses dernières larmes avec ses pousses.

« Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur. »

La rouquine acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Quand j'ai pris la décision de rentrer chez moi, c'est parce que je pensais que ma mère allait tout faire pour que je me sente mieux, commença-t-elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle a fait pendant toute la journée d'hier ou encore en envoyant Pétunia pendant un moins chez mes grands-parents. Seulement, je n'imaginais pas que j'allais dormir dans ma chambre. »

Lily se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

« Ma mère est restée près de moi jusqu'au moment où elle m'a cru endormie. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je voyais sans cesse les images de mon père en train de me frapper ou pire, en train de me caresser... »

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, essayant de chercher du courage pour continuer son récit. James, lui, l'écoutait avec attention et lui caressait d'une main les cheveux tandis que l'autre tenait celle de Lily.

« Finalement, j'ai trouvé le sommeil et... et là, je l'ai vu. Il était très en colère.

- Qui ça?

- Mon père. On aurait dit qu'il était fou. Il disait qu'il voulait tous nous tuer, ma mère, ta mère, toi, Alice, Sirius, Remus et moi. »

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de sa peau laiteuse.

« Et puis après, je l'ai vu forcer la porte de la maison, armé d'un énorme couteau de cuisine. Il a poignardé ma mère dans le dos puis nous a menacés, insultés. Je le suppliais de ne pas vous faire de mal mais lui, il riait d'un rire mauvais et terrifiant. Ta mère, toi et Sirius avez sorti vos baquettes et essayé de le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais vos sorts ne lui faisait rien. Il riait encore plus fort et a frappé Alice. On a fait tout pour se défendre, mais rien à faire, il était plus fort que nous. Alors, on a essayé de nous cacher le mieux qu'on pouvait mais... mais il a réussi à vous tuer, un à un, pour finalement terminer par moi. Avant de me donner le coup mortelle, il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille: ''Tes amis et ta famille sont morts à cause de toi.'' »

Lily se remit à pleurer et James la prit dans ses bras.

« Écoute-moi, Lily-Jolie, est-ce que c'est possible qu'un Moldu passe à travers nos sorts?

- Non, répondit-elle timidement.

- Alors, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiète, il ne nous arrivera rien, tenta de la rassurer James.

- Oui, mais si un jour, il décide de se venger réellement... après tout, c'est un peu à cause de nous qu'il est en prison.

- Non, ma Lily, ce n'est pas de notre faute. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redirai tout le temps, il s'est mal comporté, il a eu des gestes envers toi qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir donc, il est puni. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Tu avais raison, dit-elle, après un long silence. C'était trop tôt, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de retourner chez moi.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Tu te sentais prête, il fallait que tu le fasses et ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu n'as pas hésité à venir me voir, ça montre que maintenant tu as compris qu'on était là pour toi. Que je suis là pour toi. »

Lily lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et James se noya dans la mer d'émeraude qu'étaient ceux de la rouquine. Lentement, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent pour s'effleurer. James ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Cependant, il avait peur que cela gâche quelque chose entre eux. Mais après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé dans la salle de bain quelques heures plus tôt... Alors, obéissant à son cœur, il l'embrassa. La jeune fille répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir leur baiser. James fit de même en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ce baiser était merveilleux, mais il en voulait plus. Il quémanda alors l'entrée de la bouche de Lily, demande qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elles se mirent à danser un ballet de plus en plus fougueux. Jamais James n'avait échangé un tel baiser avec personne. Il était à la fois doux, tendre et passionné. Ils avaient tous les deux une soif de se connaître. Les caresses se firent de plus en plus, osée, psurtout de la part de la rouquine. James, lui, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, avait laissé ses main sagement posées au creux de son dos.

C'est finalement à bout de souffle que les deux « amis » se séparèrent. Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacés, silencieux, sans bouger, à essayer de retrouver leur respiration.

« Lily..., commença James, mais le garçon ne put finir sa phrase que déjà, elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. »

James, tout d'abord surpris, répondit doucement à son baiser qui donna naissance à une longue séance de bécotage. Ensuite, il proposa à Lily de monter dormir.

« Ta mère ne vas pas être fâchée si elle nous trouve tous les deux dans le même lit demain? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirai que tu as fait un cauchemar, que j'ai essayé de te rassurer et que tu t'es finalement endormie contre moi.

- Donc, il ne vaut mieux pas lui dire qu'on sort ensemble, conclut Lily.

- Parce qu'on sort ensemble ? S'étonna James qui était néanmoins ravis.

- Oui... enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas... balbutia-t-elle, visiblement déçue. Je pensais qu'après...

- Hé, Lily, la coupa James en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Si je t'ai demandé ça, c'est parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais réellement. Mais, moi je t'aime, et ce depuis des années, alors, si tu me dis qu'on sort ensemble, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

La rouquine lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui souffler au coin de l'oreille un « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

James fou de joie, la prit par la taille et la fit tourner avant de la reposer sur le sol et de l'embrasser avec fougue, voulant lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Puis, ils finirent par se mettre au lit et c'est blottit l'un contre l'autre que le couple sombra dans le sommeil.

Le soleil caressait le visage de James, provoquant un grognement de la part du garçon. Il voulut alors se mettre sur le côté afin de ne plus être gêné par le soleil mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que cette chose était en fait une jolie petite rousse qui dormait profondément. James, sourit et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, la faisant gémir. Amusé, il déposa un baiser un peu partout sur son joli minois avant de finir par la bouche. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il. Bien dormi?

- Oui, comme à chaque fois que je dors avec fais fuir les mauvais rêves.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir ce pouvoir sur toi.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle. Au fait, quelle heure est-il?

- Midi, répondit James après avoir regardé son réveil.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant précipitamment du lit. Je n'ai pas laissé de mot à ma mère pour dire que je suis ici. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

- Calme-toi, Lily, lui intima James en se levant à son tour. Elle doit se douter que tu es chez moi. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on va descendre pour appeler ta mère par la cheminée, d'accord ? »

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand James l'arrêta.

« Tu ne vas pas descendre dans cette tenue, lui dit-il. Tu es très jolie dans cette nuisette, mais, je ne veux pas que Sirius en profite. Mets ça. »

Lily, les joues rouges, enfila la robe de chambre que lui tendait James, puis lui prit la main et le tira dans le couloir. Ainsi, main dans la main, ils allèrent aux rez-de-chaussée où ils trouvèrent Sirius en train de préparer à manger.

« Ah! Salut vous deux ! S'exclama Sirius en les voyant. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ? Demanda Lily après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue.

- Comme un bébé. Mais dis-voir, Lily-Jolie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux plus te passé de nous ?

- Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux, personne ne peux résister aux Maraudeur ! Rit elle.

- Encore un cauchemar ?

- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Heu, James, est-ce qu'on peut prévenir ma mère que je suis ici ?

- Bien sûr!

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Sirius. Emily est partie chez Lily et elle a précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas être déranger jusqu'au moment où elle nous appellerait. Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard et le jeune Potter invita la Gryffondor à s'installer autour de la table. Il lui mit un bol de lait avec des céréales devant elle, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger au petit-déjeuner. Sirius lui proposa alors une crêpe et James lui conseilla d'accepter.

« Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas regretter, dit le jeune Black en lui en mettant une crêpe toute chaude dans son assiette, c'est ma spécialité. Tu veux mettre quoi dessus?

- Juste du sucre, s'il-te-plait. »

James le lui donna et regarda la jeune fille s'atteler à préparer sa crêpe, les yeux brillant de gourmandise.

« Huuummmm, c'est un délice, murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un cordon-bleu Sirius.

- C'est un secret. D'ailleurs, ne le dit pas à Kate, je voudrais lui faire la surprise.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, avoua Sirius après un silence. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour une fille. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose quand elle n'est pas là et, quand elle est près de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, la câliner, parler avec elle...

- Bref, mon vieux Patmol, tu es amoureux, conclut James, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Sirius ne répondit rien mais rougit comme une tomate, ce qui amusa encore plus James. Ce dernier était vraiment heureux pour son presque frère. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait amoureux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était un vrai coureur de jupon, changeant de petite copine comme de chemise. Le voir s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un lui faisait énormément plaisir. De plus Kate n'était pas le type de fille avec qui il avait l'habitude de sortir.

Kate était une jeune fille pétillante, qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait perdu sa maman deux ans plus tôt, dans une attaque de Mangemort sur le Chemin de Travers. Ce jour-là, beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient perdu quelqu'un de leur famille. Quand elle avait appris cette nouvelle, Kate n'avait pas pleuré mais c'était enfermé dans une bulle dont ils eurent du mal à la faire sortir. Elle ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus et travaillait ses cours comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Lily avait tout fait pour aider son amie en usant de toutes les ruses possibles et imaginables pour la forcer à manger. Elle était même venue leur demander de l'aide. Bien sûr, ils avaient accepté et, c'est finalement Sirius qui avait réussi à la sortir de sa bulle. Un jour, il avait pris Kate par la main et l'avait emmené dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils y étaient restés durant de longues heures et quand ils refirent finalement surface, Kate discutait de Quidditch avec Sirius. Depuis, ils étaient devenu très proches et le Maraudeur avait arrêté de sortir avec des filles sans intérêts.

« Bon, vous voulez une autre crêpe ? Demanda Sirius afin de changer de sujet.

- Je veux bien, dit Lily. »

Les trois amis continuèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur. Lily riait aux blagues, certaine fois douteuses, des deux Maraudeur.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. James se leva et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Alice.

« Bonjour, James, le salua-t-elle. Je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais savoir si toi et Sirius vouliez venir avec moi venir voir Lily, mais...

- Elle est ici, la coupa-t-il en la faisant entrer. Elle a fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit et elle est venue à la maison. Je l'ai trouvé dans le salon en plein milieu de la nuit, en boule, en train de pleurer.

- La pauvre, murmura Alice. Je pense que tout ça a été un peu trop vite. Pendant toute son hospitalisation, tu es resté à son chevet pour prendre soin d'elle et puis là, elle rentre chez elle et doit dormir, seule, dans sa chambre, pièce dans laquelle elle a subit des choses affreuses. Peut-être aurait-il fallu y allait un peu plus en douceur.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui dit James. En ce moment, ma mère est chez Lily, elles doivent être en train de chercher une solution pour l'aider.

- J'espère. Tu veux que je vous laisser ?

- Non, reste. Mais, en revanche, est-ce que tu pourrais rapidement repasser chez toi chercher des vêtements pour Lily ? Elle est arrivé ici en nuisette et...

- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Sur ce, Alice tourna le dos à James et quitta la maison. Le garçon retourna alors dans la cuisine pour aider ses amis à débarrasser.

« C'était qui ? l'interrogea Sirius.

- Alice, répondit James.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue nous dire bonjour ? Demanda Lily.

- Elle revient, je lui ai demandé d'aller te chercher des vêtements plus chauds, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je la trouve très bien, notre Lily, dans ta robe de chambre. »

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent fortement tandis James lançait un regard noir à son ami.

« C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit. Je vais aller me prendre une petite douche, annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Une fois seuls, James et Lily restèrent silencieux.

« J'ai vu le regard que tu as lancé à Sirius, annonça la rouquine, un sourire en coin.

- Désolés, j'ai vu que tu étais gênée alors...

- Je sais me défendre, tu sais, le coupa Lily en posant sa main sur sa joue. Mais c'est Sirius, et je sais qu'il ne me fera rien à part me mettre en boîte.

- Je le sais aussi, mais je suis aussi ton petit copain et... »

Mais, James ne put finir sa phrase car Lily venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il était comme sur un petit nuage. Cependant, ce petit moment de complicité fut interrompu par Alice qui frappait à la porte d'entrée.

James quitta à regret les bras de Lily et alla ouvrir à son amie. Alice salua la chaleureusement la rouquine et ouvrit un petit sac pour lui montrer quels vêtements elle avait choisi pour elle.

« James, où puis-je me changer ? Demanda Lily.

- Dans la salle de bain. Viens, je vais te montrer où elle est. Je reviens, Alice, attends-moi dans le salon. »

Il la prit par la main et la conduisit dans la pièce.

« Tu peux prendre une douche, si tu veux, lui proposa James. Les serviettes sont dans le petit meuble en face du lavabo et il y a du savon sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Merci, James, dit-elle avant de fermer la porte. »

James redescendit dans le salon où l'attendait Alice. Il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, commenta-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva-t-il. Elle était en larme quand je l'ai trouvé. Elle m'a fait mal au cœur.

- Elle t'a raconté son cauchemar?

- Oui, son père voulait nous tuer et aucun de nos sorts ne faisait effet. Ça m'a surpris de la trouver dans un état pareil car Lily est intelligente et elle sait que cela n'est pas possible, mais je pense qu'elle se sent vraiment coupable.

- Je le pense aussi, il lui faut du temps pour accepter tout ça.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

James allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit le visage de sa mère dans le feu de cheminée.

« Bonjour vous deux !

- Bonjour.

- Les enfants, pouvez-vous le rejoindre chez Mrs. Evans ?

- Oui, nous serons là dans cinq minutes. Lily et Sirius sont en train de se préparer.

- Pas de soucis, à tout de suite, dit Ms. Potter avant de sortir des flammes. »

James monta à l'étage pour prévenir Sirius et Lily. Le premier sortit immédiatement et alla rejoindre Alice dans le salon. Lily, quant à elle, fit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ma mère nous attend chez toi, on y va ?

- Oui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent tous les quatre dans le salon des Evans. La mère de Lily les accueillit chaleureusement et serra fort sa fille en lui glissant des mots d'excuses au creux de l'oreille. Ensuite, elle les conduisit dans le jardin où se trouvait déjà Mrs. Fortecue, la mère d'Alice et Mrs. Potter.

Alice, James, Sirius et Lily s'assirent et attendirent que l'un des adultes ne prenne la parole.

« Bien, commença Mrs. Potter. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour vous parler de ce que s'est passé cette nuit.

- Comment-ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec la psychomage et aussi avec Mrs. Evans et nous en avons conclu que nous avons été un peu vite en besogne et donc, nous avons cherché des solutions.

- Et qu'elles sont-elles? Demanda Alice.

- Tout d'abord, nous avons remarqué que James était comme un doudou pour toi... »

En entendant ça, le jeune homme eu un pincement au cœur. Et si Lily ne l'aimait pas vraiment? Et si elle...

« Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire, Mrs. Potter, mais James n'est paa un doucou pour moi. Certes, il me rassure, me réconforte et je me sens en sécurité avec lui, mais il n'est pas un objet. »

James lui fit un large sourire et lui prit la main, comme pour la remercier.

« Il n'empêche que tu ne peux pas avoir un sommeil tranquille sans lui, lui fit remarquer sa mère. Donc, ce soir, tu iras dormir chez James pour te reposer et demain, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il viendra dormir à la maison, dans ta chambre, afin que tu apprennes à te sentir de nouveau en sécurité dedans. Ça te va ? »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, ensuite, nous avons une proposition à vous faire, reprit Mrs. Potter. Tous les ans, nous partons avec James, Sirius et Camille, la cousine de James, dans une grande maison au bord de la mer. Mais, suite aux derniers événements, j'ai eu l'idée de tous vous convier à passer deux semaines là-bas.

- Qui ça tous ? Demanda Sirius.

- Alors, nous serons quatre adultes, répondit Valery Fortecue. Lylian Evans, Emily, Willy, le papa de Kate et moi-même. Ensuite, il y aura vous quatre et nous avons invité Kate, Franck, Remus et Camille. Ça vous va ? »

Les adolescents explosèrent de joie mais James savait que ce n'était pas seulement pour Lily que sa mère avait invité tous ses amis dans la maison au bord de la mer. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il retournait là-bas depuis la mort de son père. Il y avait vécu tellement de bon moment. C'est là que son père lui avait appris à jouer au Quidditch, qu'il lui avait raconté comment il avait rencontré sa mère, comment il avait réussi à conquérir son cœur. Il y avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec ses deux parents et donc, retourner dans cet endroit allait être une dure épreuve, autant pour lui que pour sa mère.

Le reste de la journée, ils parlèrent du voyage qui allait démarrer à la fin de semaine. James, qui connaissait le village par cœur, donnait des idées de sortie. Puis vint l'heure de dîner. Mrs. Evans leur proposa d'aller manger au restaurant. Tous acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

James passa une agréable soirée avec ses amis. Ils rirent beaucoup et, quelque fois, discrètement, il prenait la main de Lily ou lui caressait le bras avec douceur. La rouquine lui souriait et entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser mais la présence de leur deux parents les en empêchait. Heureusement qu'ils dormiraient ensemble le soir-même, au moins, ils auraient un peu d'intimité.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant trois heures après leur arrivée et rentrèrent à pied chez les Evans. Tandis que Alice et Sirius discutaient avec entrain avec les tois adultes, James et Lily étaient à la traîne, silencieux, se tenant la main, du moins au début car, au milieu du chemin, elle appuya sa tête au creux de son épaule et lui le passa un bas autour de la taille. Il savait que ce geste ne mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille à Mrs. Potter et Evans car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement chez Lily, cette dernière monta dans sa chambre pour préparer des affaires. Quand elle revint, elle enlaça sa mère et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit avant de monter dans la cheminée pour aller chez James. Alice et sa mère prirent alors congés et tout le monde monta se coucher, fatigué par leur journée.

Le garçon alla prendre une douche pendant que Lily se changeait dans sa chambre. Quand il fut tout propre, il retourna dans sa chambre. Mais, avant d'y entrer, il eut la délicatesse de frapper, au cas où elle n'ait pas fini de se préparer. Lily l'autorisa à entrer. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, James avança vers la jeune fille, l'entoura de ses bras musclés et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de contentement avant de le rendre son baiser. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, en plein milieu de la chambre de James, à s'embrasser, quelque fois comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis, il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans son lit où ils se couchèrent. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, Lily se blottit contre lui, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser avant, et posa ses petites mains sur son torse pour y dessiner des petits cercles. James, quand à lui, jouait avec ses cheveux. Puis, petit à petit, les caresses se firent plus lentes et se stoppèrent, signifiant qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis.

**Alors ? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà ENFIN mon nouveau chapitre. je m'excuse encore pour mon retard. j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur (j'ai renversé du lait dessus mais heureusement, mes données ont été sauvées !) donc additionné aux vacances et au manque d'inspiration, mais bon, j'y suis arrivées, c'est ce qui compte !**

**Un grand merci à Claire, ma correctrice, pour son aide.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires **

**TheBeatlesHP : **Oui, ils sont enfin ensemble, je sais, je n'ai pas été très sympa à ce niveau là, et je m'en excuse. en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragement. bisous et à bientôt.

**Clairouille59** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! bisous

**VifyCriki** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. merci

**Carlotaaa2** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, ils sont mignons. Alors, pour la question de qui va découvrir leur relation, je ne sais pas encore !

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. bisous

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Chapitre 11**

« James, Lily, il est l'heure de se lever ! Dit une voix lointaine. »

James ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua que sa mère se trouvait à côté de son lit et le regardait, enfin, les regardait avec tendresse.

« Excusez-moi de vous réveiller les enfants, reprit Mrs. Potter. Mais James, tu dois aller travailler à l'hôpital, et toi, Lily, ta maman t'attend dans une petite heure, donc...

- C'est bon, on a compris, dit James. On se lève.

D'accord, le petit-déjeuner est prêt dans une demi-heure. À plus tard. »

Sur ce, Mrs. Potter quitta la pièce, laissant James et Lily tout seuls. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers la jeune fille et tomba sur ses yeux émeraude. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien et de caresser sa joue. Puis, quand ce lien leur parût à tous les deux insuffisant, ils s'embrassèrent.

« Bonjour, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi?

- Merveilleusement bien. Ça fait du bien de ne pas faire de cauchemar. »

James lui sourit avant de capturer les lèvres de sa belle une nouvelle fois.

« James, il faut qu'on arrête. On doit être en bas dans vingt minutes et moi, il faut que je prenne une douche.

- Je n'ai pas envie, bouda-t-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus pour ne pas qu'elle sorte du lit.

- Moi non plus. Et puis, il ne faut pas que nos parents se doutent de quelque chose, sinon, on n'aura plus de réveil comme celui-là avant longtemps. »

Le garçon grogna, l'embrassa une dernière fois pendant plusieurs secondes, sachant qu'il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir le faire avant le soir, et la laissa quitter sa chambre pour prendre la direction de la salle-de-bain. James en profita pour ouvrir ses rideaux et sa fenêtre afin d'aérer sa chambre et avant de s'habiller. Ensuite, il descendit dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère à finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Emily Potter profita d'être seule avec son fils pour lui demander comment c'était déroulé la nuit. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre que tout c'était bien passé et que Lily n'avait fait aucun mauvais rêve.

« James, puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, hésita James, les joues rouges en imaginant le pire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te parler de sexe, je sais que ton père t'a déjà tout expliqué, mais si tu as besoin d'une piqûre de rappel...

- Non, non, non, c'est bon, la coupa-t-il. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Entre toi et Lily, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ? »

James fut surprit pas la question de sa mère et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il détestait lui mentir mais en même temps, Lily avait besoin de lui, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ne plus pouvoir être auprès d'elle, du moins la nuit.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Je vous trouve plus proche tous les deux, lui expliqua Emily. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une fille, même avec Alice.

- Avec Lily, c'est spécial. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand papa est parti, raconta-t-il, et depuis, bah, on est très lié, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, assura James, soudain intéressé par ses pieds. »

Le garçon fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit Sirius entrer dans la cuisine, très vite suivit par Lily.

« Bonjour, vous deux, les salua Mrs. Potter. Servez-vous les enfants, moi je dois partir à l'hôpital, j'ai des dossiers à étudier avant de commencer ma tournée. Les garçons, on se voit là-bas et Lily aussi, tu as bien un rendez-vous prévu avec le docteur Bonnes cet après-midi?

- Oui, approuva Lily.

- Dans ce cas, passe me voir un peu avant que je t'examine, d'accord ?

- Je dirais à ma mère de m'emmener un peu plus tôt.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure. »

James, Sirius et Lily la saluèrent avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à leur bol.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau aujourd'hui, Lily? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle. J'ai rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec la Psychomage, mais après, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

- Tu viendras nous dire bonjour ? Demanda James.

- Bien sûr ! Promit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, princesse. Nous, on aime bien avoir de la visite, dit Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai, lui assura Lily. »

Les adolescents continuèrent de manger tout en parlant. Sirius fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine pour finir de se préparer. James en profita pour poser sa main sur celle de Lily. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de se plonger à nouveau sur son bol. Il fit de même. Puis, tout à coup, il sentit la main de Lily se défaire de la sienne. Il se tourna alors vers elle et sourit quand il sentit ses doigts lui caresser le menton puis la joue. James sourit encore plus lorsqu'il vit que la rouquine se rapprochait de lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Lily fila alors à la salle-de-bain tandis que James rangeait en vitesse la cuisine.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius, James et Lily se trouvaient devant la cheminée du manoir pour se rendre, pour les deux premiers à Sainte-Mangouste et pour l'autre pour rentrer chez elle.

« Honneur aux dames, dit Sirius.

- Je ne te savais pas si galant, mon cher ami, rit Lily.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, ma chère, répondit-il, avec un regard malicieux.

- J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois, mon grand, les filles parlent beaucoup entre elles...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, salua les garçons et partit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « les filles parlent beaucoup entre elles »? Demanda Sirius à James.

- Et bien, Kate a sûrement raconté à ses amies comment se passent vos sorties en amoureux.

- Tant que ce n'est pas dans les détails, ça va, commenta Sirius, nerveux.

- Je te pensais moins naïf, mon cher Patmol, dit James, un sourire en coin avant de partir à son tour. »

Le garçon atterrit dans le bureau de sa mère et attendit que Sirius arrive pour sortir et commencer sa ronde matinale. Comme tous les lundis matins, ils firent connaissance avec les nouveaux patients arrivés pendant le week-end et retrouvaient avec plaisir leurs autres petits protégés. Dans le milieu de matinée, James et Sirius se rendirent à une réunion avec le personnel du service afin de se mettre d'accord sur le planning. Comme à leur habitude, les garçons proposèrent les activités qu'ils souhaitaient mettre en œuvre.

« Et enfin, disait Sirius, nous aimerions faire un spectacle suivit d'un goûter vendredi, étant donné que c'est notre dernière jour.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit l'infirmière en chef. Les enfants vous adorent et je sais que vous avez assez d'imagination pour nous préparer un spectacle digne de ce nom.

- Vous nous mettez la pression, commenta James, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Mais non, voyons, je ne voulais pas du tout vous mettre " la pression "comme vous le dites, s'excusa la femme. C'était plutôt un compliment.

- On vous en remercie alors. »

La réunion continua encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis tout le monde retourna à son travail respectif. James et Sirius décidèrent de se séparer pour aller discuter et s'amuser avec les enfants. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre était un peu moins motiver que les dernières semaines. Les deux personnes à qu'ils avaient accordé le plus d'attention et de temps avaient quitté Sainte-Mangouste, et même si les autres patients étaient très attachants, ils leur manquaient.

À la pause du midi, James et Sirius décidèrent d'aller manger dehors. Ils discutèrent ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le spectacle et prévirent des répétitions dès le lendemain.

« Alors, comment va Lily ? demanda Sirius, une fois le sujet clos.

- Mieux, mais je m'inquiète quand même pour elle, avoua James. Elle n'aime pas se sentir faible, on va dire, et j'ai peur qu'elle recommence à nous cacher ce qu'elle ressent.

- Tu sais, Cornedrue, Lily a le droit de garder des choses pour elle. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle nous en parle quand elle en a besoin. On ne doit pas la forcer à parler parce qu'elle va se braquer.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu comprends, on a failli… j'ai failli la perdre deux fois alors, j'ai peur que… qu'elle refasse une bêtise.

- Elle ne le fera pas, James, j'en suis certain. Elle a compris que nous l'aimons tous et que nous serons toujours là pour elle. Et puis, elle t'a toi.

- Oui, je sais, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », fais juste attention à elle, écoute là, et tout ira bien.

- Merci, Sirius.

- De rien. Par contre, j'ai la désagréable impression que Rémus est en train de déteindre sur moi.

- Moi aussi, rit James. Ça fait bizarre.

- Je confirme, approuva l'_Animagus _en prenant un air apeuré. Tu crois que je devrais consulter?

- Non, je ne pense pas, ce n'est que passager donc, ça va.

- Tu me rassures, mon vieux. »

Les deux Maraudeur rirent ensemble.

« Comment ça va avec Kate?

- Très bien, répondit Sirius avec un large sourire. Tu vois je suis déjà sorti avec beaucoup de filles mais cette fois, c'est vraiment différent. Nous avons beaucoup parlé avant de décider de nous mettre ensemble. Elle s'est confiée à moi, je me suis confié à elle et je pense que ça compte beaucoup. Et puis, je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est intelligente, elle aime la vie malgré ce qu'elle a vécu…

- Tu es amoureux quoi.

- Oui, je pense. Et puis, elle est avec moi pour moi et non parce que je suis un Maraudeur et ça me touche.

- Je comprends. Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Tu mérites vraiment d'être avec une fille comme elle.

- C'est gentil, le remercia Sirius. Toi aussi, un jour, tu sortiras avec la fille de tes rêves. »

James sourit à son ami mais n'ajouta rien. Il mourait d'envie de lui dire que c'était déjà le cas, qu'il sortait enfin avec Lily, mais une autre partie de son cerveau lui disait de se taire. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, que maintenant il voulait garder ça pour lui, le temps que tout se calme. Il voulait profiter de sa nouvelle copine au maximum sans avoir à supporter les taquineries de ses amis ou encore de sa mère. Et plus que tout, il voulait continuer à dormir avec elle, à la sentir contre lui, à se réveiller auprès d'elle. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se finisse, alors, même s'il avait une confiance infinie en Sirius, il ne lui avoua rien. Et puis, très vite, le sujet fut clos et Sirius engagea une conversation sur un tout autre thème d'autant plus important: comment allaient-ils débuté leur dernière année à Poudlard?

Il fallait absolument qu'on se souvienne d'eux. Ils devaient donc débuter et achever l'année en beauté.

« Et si, pour une fois, on ne visait pas que les Serpentard mais tous les élèves de l'école ? proposa James.

- Tu veux dire toutes les maisons, les Gryffondor compris ?

- Oui, Lily a raison quand elle dit que c'est injuste de nous en prendre seulement aux Serpentard. Et puis, se sera d'autant plus drôle.

- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Sirius. Il faudra en parler avec Remus. J'ai une idée de blague, mais elle risque d'être légèrement difficile à réaliser.

- Raconte ! s'exclama James, sentant l'excitation monter en lui. »

Sirius commença son récit et James, qui l'écoutait attentivement, le coupait de temps en temps pour ajouter des idées. C'est donc avec un large sourire aux lèvres et toujours plongé dans la mise au point de leur plan, qu'ils retournèrent à l'hôpital. Après s'être promis d'en reparler plus sérieusement avec Remus, ils préparèrent la salle d'activité puis allèrent s'amuser avec les enfants.

Alors que James se rendait à la salle de repos pour se désaltérer, il vit Lily Evans se diriger vers lui. Elle avait dû aller chez le coiffeur le matin même car ses cheveux étaient plus courts mais il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Cependant, quand elle fut en face de lui, son cœur se serra.

« Lily, mais tu as pleuré ! lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage avec douceur. Tu veux en parler?

- Non, j'ai juste envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me sers très fort contre toi. »

James lui prit alors la main et la conduisit dans la salle de repos, où il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière eux et ouvrit grand les bras afin que Lily vienne s'y blottir. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, serré l'un contre l'autre, immobiles, sans échanger le moindre mot. Le garçon pensa alors que la séance avec la psychomage avait dû être plus qu'éprouvante pour la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil.

"Tu sais quoi, murmura Lily au bout d'un long moment.

- Non, répondit James sans pour autant desserrer leur étreinte.

- Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras que je pense que j'y passerai ma vie, avoua-t-elle. »

Le cœur du Gryffondor fit un triple looping en entendant cela. Lily venait de dire qu'elle voulait passer sa vie dans ses bras. Cependant, il fallait qu'il se calme, peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas pesé la portée de ses paroles.

« Moi ça me va, lui dit-il cependant en l'embrassant sur le front. Et puis, avec toi dans mes bras, je peux faire beaucoup de choses.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Lily en se détachant légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Comme ça, dit-il avant de capturer les lèvres de la rouquine. »

Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres ce qui réchauffa son cœur.

« Je crois que ça me donne encore plus envie de rester là, rit Lily avant de le l'embrasser puis de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Moi ça me convient parfaitement, chuchota James. »

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le couple qui était, quelques secondes plus tôt perdu dans son monde.

« James ! S'exclama la voix de Sirius, les enfants… Oh excusez-moi, ajouta-t-il quand il remarqua la présence de Lily.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Merci, sourit _l'Animagus_. Heu, James, les enfants nous attendent.

- D'accord, j'arrive. Lily, tu viens avec nous où tu rentres chez toi ?

- Eh bien, je reste avec vous. Ma mère est en rendez-vous toute l'après-midi.

- Chouette ! S'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire. Tu ne seras pas toute seule en plus, Kate est déjà dans la salle. Allez, on n'y va ! »

James et Lily rirent de bon cœur et suivirent Sirius.

« Au fait, ta nouvelle coiffure te va très bien, tu es encore plus belle avec, souffla James à l'oreille de la rouquine. »

Le jeune homme fut amusé de voir sa copine rougir fortement et bafouiller un « merci ». Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Lily rejoignit Kate qui se trouvait au fond, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille. James quant à lui monta sur une sorte d'estrade aux côtés de Sirius.

« Alors, les enfants, aujourd'hui, Sirius et moi avons décidé de vous raconter l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

- Mais, vous nous l'avez déjà raconté, protesta un petit garçon.

- Non, nous vous avons fait le récit des blagues des Maraudeurs. Mais vous a-t-on déjà parlé du tout début, de la formation de ce groupe ?

- Non, répondirent les enfants en cœur.

- Bien, alors, venez faites une ronde. Oui voilà, comme ça. »

Les deux Gryffondor descendirent les rejoindre et s'assirent avec eux.

« Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, commença James. Étant en avance, j'avais trouvé un compartiment vide et je m'y suis installé avec ma meilleure amie, Alice. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius a ouvert la porte et nous a demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à nous. Nous avons immédiatement accepté et le courant est tout de suite bien passé.

- En effet, confirma Sirius, un peu nostalgique. Je me souviendrai toujours de cet instant car il a changé ma vie. Puis, Remus Lupin est arrivé. C'était un garçon très timide à l'époque. Malgré cela, nous nous sommes très bien entendu et avons beaucoup rit ensemble. Enfin, Lily, la jolie rouquine ici présente, fut la dernière à nous rejoindre, et, elle ne le sait peut-être pas, sais c'est ce jour-là qu'elle a capturé le cœur de notre cher James. »

Ce dernier lança un regard des plus que noir à Sirius tandis que Lily rougissait.

« Oui, bref, repris James, quelque peu gêné. Durant ce voyage, nous avons fait connaissance et commencé à tisser des liens d'amitiés. Mais tout s'est concrétisé lorsque nous avons été répartis dans la même maison et surtout dans le même dortoir, où nous avons rencontré Peter Pettigrow. C'est à partir là que nous avons vraiment appris à nous faire confiance, où nous nous sommes confiés les uns aux autres, où nous avons établis tous nos plans, où nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Mais, comment vous est venue l'idée de devenir les Maraudeurs et de faire toutes ses blagues ? Demanda Kate.

- Hum, eh bien, comment dire, balbutia Sirius, mal à l'aise, comme tu le sais, notre vie n'est pas aussi rose que chacun aime le penser et nous avions besoin de rire pour aller mieux et surtout pour profiter de la vie. C'est comme ça que les Maraudeurs sont nés et que nous avons décidé de faire toutes ces blagues. Et puis, très vite, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'elles faisaient du bien aux autres élèves de l'école, ce qui nous a encouragés à continuer.

- Et avec Lily, comment ça s'est passé ? Interrogea une petite fille. »

James se tortilla, vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout en présence de la concernée. Sirius avait encore manqué l'occasion de se taire.

« Au début de notre première année, nous sommes devenus amis, raconta James, en évitant soigneusement le regard de la jeune fille. Nous étions très proches. Mais un jour, je me suis comporté comme un véritable idiot en m'en prenant à son ami, et, je l'ai perdu.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Il était fou de jalousie, expliqua Sirius.

- Tais-toi! Le gronda Kate. James n'avait peut-être pas envie de répondre à cette question.

- Pendant les quatre années qui suivirent, j'ai continué à me comporter comme un véritable crétin avec elle, continua-t-il après avoir remercié Kate. Mais, durant l'été entre ma cinquième et ma sixième année, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de m'excuser auprès d'elle et de devenir son ami.

- Ce qui a marché, dit une voix féminine. »

James leva la tête et croisa les yeux émeraude de Lily. Celle-ci affichait un large sourire.

« À la rentrée suivante, James a demandé à me parler, se rappela Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai accepté et nous avons discuté tous les deux pendant plusieurs heures. J'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau comme ami. »

Le garçon lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais ne participa plus trop à l'activité. Il en voulait un peu à Sirius d'avoir dit toutes ces choses devant Lily.

Quand les enfants furent conviés à retourner dans leur chambre pour le goûter, James alla s'isoler dans une chambre vide. Les images de ces dernières années lui revinrent: la rencontre avec ses amis et Lily, ses disputes, ses moments de joie et de tristesse. Il savait qu'il s'était mal comporté avec elle et il se disait que peut-être, s'il s'était comporté autrement, il serait sorti avec ensemble beaucoup plus tôt.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il leva la tête et vit Lily qui avançait vers lui.

« Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Bof, j'ai connu mieux, répondit-il.

- À cause de ce qu'a raconté Sirius ?

- Oui, il… il a dit des choses que j'aurais voulu te dire moi-même et surtout en privé.

- Si ça peut te consoler, commença Lily d'une voix douce, Kate est en train de lui remonter les bretelles. Et, en là connaissant, Sirius va le regretter.

- Ça me console un peu… mais… dit James en baissant la tête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, le coupa la rouquine. »

Le garçon sursauta en entendant ces mots. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« En première année, je t'avais déjà trouvé très mignon et gentil. J'aimais passer du temps avec toi, mais quand tu as fait ce que tu as fait à, j'ai vraiment été déçue. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant tout ce temps. Et puis, tu as commencé à me demander à sortir avec toi. J'ai failli accepter à plusieurs reprises mais… avec ce que je vivais chez moi, j'avais peur. Malgré toutes les choses horribles que je te disais, j'étais folle amoureuse de toi et je le suis encore."

James ne savait pas que dire. Il était ému, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Lily Evans lui fasse une déclaration de ce genre. Cependant, il sut quoi faire. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et, tout en la caressant, il approcha ses lèvres pour capturer celle de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime, ma Lily-Jolie, je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, amoureusement. »

Le couple resta encore quelques minutes dans la chambre à discuter, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Puis, au prix d'un gros effort, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour James de retourner travailler. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Kate et Sirius. Ce dernier se confondu en excuses auprès de son meilleur ami et promit de réfléchir davantage avant de parler. Bien entendu, le jeune Potter pardonna rapidement son ami sachant que Kate lui avait déjà passé un savon un peu plus tôt.

« Lily, ta maman doit venir te chercher dans combien de temps? Demanda James.

- Dans un quart d'heure normalement, répondit Lily. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va faire ce que tu as à faire.

- Tu es sûre, je…

- Je peux attendre avec toi, Lily, le coupa Kate. Je n'ai rien à faire donc ça ne me gêne pas. Et puis, on papotera comme ça

- Bon, bah alors à ce soir, dit-il à la rouquine avant de faire la bise à Kate et de partir. »

Sirius les salua également et les deux amis partirent en direction des chambres. James fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se plaigne, après tout, Lily lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait i peine une demi-heure. Il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment et n'espérait presque plus qu'il arrive. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Et puis, il allait passer la soirée et la nuit avec elle…

En fin d'après-midi, après la distribution des repas, James et Sirius allèrent dans le bureau de Mrs. Potter pour rentrer au Manoir.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec Lily cette nuit ? Demanda James à Sirius

- Non, pas du tout. Elle besoin de toi, tu sais. Et puis, nous passons nos journées ensemble, je peux bien te prêter pour la nuit.

- Hé ! Protesta James. Je ne suis pas un jouet !

- Ah bon ? »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'au retour de Mrs. Potter. Ils préparèrent ensemble le dîner et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Puis, une fois la cuisine rangée, James monta dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac. Il mit son pyjama, sa bosse à dent, des vêtements propres pour le lendemain ainsi que le miroir qui lui permettrait de parler avec Sirius s'il en avait besoin. Quand il eut fini, il alla rejoindre Sirius et sa mère qui s'étaient installés dans le salon.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, annonça-t-il. Je vous retrouve demain, à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, bonne nuit, mon chéri, dit Emily. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, d'accord ?

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, tout ira bien, le rassura James en étreignant sa mère. À demain."

Il donna une accolade à Sirius et le prévint discrètement qu'il avait pris le miroir. Après cela, James se positionna dans la cheminée et, une minute plus tard, il se trouvait dans le salon des Evans. Lily était assise sur le canapé, en pyjama, en train de regarder la télévision. Quand elle l'entendit, elle se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds et lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Désolée, dit-elle en se détachant, j'en avais vraiment envie, et comme ma mère est à la douche. Je n'avais aucune raison de résister. »

James lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as bien fait, et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Alors, comment tu vas ? »

À cette question, la jeune fille perdit son sourire. Elle se détourna de lui et alla se rassoir sur le sofa. James la suivit et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Lily, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je… je… aujourd'hui ça a été assez dur avec le docteur Bones. Elle m'a fait parler de choses que j'aurais préféré oublié et depuis, ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête. En plus de ça, ce soir, il faut que je dorme dans ma chambre.

- Ecoute, Lily-Jolie, j'ai confiance en elle, si elle fait ça, c'est pour t'aider. Et pour ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec toi, tout se passera bien. »

La rouquine ne lui répondit rien mais elle l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle pour se blottir contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit alors Lily.

- Beaucoup de choses, petite tigresse, même si en ce moment, ça ne va pas très bien. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse et tu as un cœur immense. Tu es une vrai Gryffondor. Une battante.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de courage ces derniers temps.

- Tu te trompes largement.

- Bon, n'en parlons plus. J'ai envie de regarder la télévision avec toi et ma mère et d'oublier.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse! s'exclama James en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. »

James tourna son regard vers la boîte noir dans laquelle des images défilaient. Il rentra rapidement dans le film. C'était très pratique pour se changer les idées. Très vite, Mrs. Evans arriva avec un saladier remplit de popcorns. Elle le salua chaleureusement et s'assit de l'autre côté de sa fille. James apprécia beaucoup ce moment à grignoter devant la télé en compagnie de Lily et sa maman. Il se sentait en famille. Quand le générique de fin débuta, Lyliane leur dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Elle enlaça sa fille et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Ensuite, elle fit la bise à James et monta se coucher.

« Allez, dit Lily en prenant la main du garçon. Viens, je vais te montrer où est la salle de bain pour que tu puisses te doucher.

- Je te suis. »

Une fois arrivés, la rouquine donna une serviette de bain à James, lui montra où il pouvait trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le garçon se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour se faufiler sous la douche. Trois minutes plus tard, il en sortait tout propre et sentant la fraise – il avait emprunté le savon de Lily, ce n'était pas très viril, mais il s'en moquait. Il s'essuya en vitesse, enfila son pyjama et se brossa les dents. Puis, après s'être assuré que la pièce soit dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de trouver Lily assise contre le mur, les genoux sous le menton, visiblement à attendre car lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva précipitamment.

« Je vais me brosser les dents, tu veux m'attendre ici ou dans ma chambre ?

- Non, non, je reste ici.

- D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfermer dans les sanitaires. James resta devant la porte, les yeux dans le vague, ne pensant à rien. Il ne revint à lui que lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Son regard plongea alors immédiatement dans cette mer d'émeraude qu'il aimait tant. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Lily posa alors sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra alors un peu plus contre lui. Enfin, de longues minutes plus tard, elle se détacha de lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Quand elle alluma la lumière, James découvrit une pièce très chaleureuse. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver une grande bibliothèque sur laquelle reposaient des livres Moldus comme sorciers. Contre un autre mur était appuyé un bureau sur lequel étaient éparpillés des parchemins. Face à ce meuble se trouvait le lit de Lily. Il n'était pas très grand mais suffisamment large pour y faire dormir deux personnes. Autour de lui étaient placés deux tables de nuits. Dessus étaient posées de nombreuses photos. Le garçon s'approcha pour les regarder. Il remarqua que la quasi-totalité avaient été prises à Poudlard. Sur une, il y avait Alice, Kate et Lily qui riaient à gorges déployées. Sur une autre, il le voyait, sûrement dans leur dortoir en train de sauter sur leur lit tout en chantant avec une brosse à cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire. Sur une autre, ils se trouvaient tous, les filles mais aussi les Mauraudeur, autour du feu, à parler et rire. Finalement, ses yeux furent attirés par une image, immobile, elle, qui représentait deux petites filles, une rousse et l'autre châtain en train de jouer ensemble.

« C'est ta sœur? Demanda James en se tournant vers Lily.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. À cette époque, nous nous entendions bien. Beaucoup de choses ont changé quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière.

- Tu aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas ?

- Franchement, dès fois, quand je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau. À cause de la magie, j'ai perdu ma sœur et mon père. Mais, je me reprends vite en pensant qu'elle m'a offert une nouvelle famille, qui me comprend. Et puis, tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers jours prouve que j'avais raison.

- Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Lily-Jolie.

- Moi aussi. »

La jeune fille se détourna alors de lui, ouvrit son lit et se coucha. James alla la rejoindre après avoir éteint la lumière. Lily se cala immédiatement contre lui.

« Ça va aller ?

- Oui, avec toi, je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver, répondit-elle. »

Elle se tourna alors pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de reprendre sa place contre son torse. Ils se souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit. Cependant, James attendit que Lily tombe dans le sommeil, c'est-à-dire une bonne heure plus tard pour s'endormir à son tour. Il savait que même s'il était auprès d'elle, les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici lui revenaient.

James Potter fut réveillé par une quinte de toux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, il y voyait à peine, il y avait de la fumée partout.

« Lily, réveille-toi! cria difficilement James. Il y a le feu ! »

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, James pu lire de la panique dans ses yeux. Cependant, il la vit sortir précipitamment de son lit pour regarder dehors.

« J'essaie d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain….

- Non, ça ne servira à rien, le coupa Lily. Ce feu a été est magique, regarde. »

James obéit et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il découvrit toutes les maisons voisines à celle de Lily bruler aussi. Il ressentit aussi beaucoup de rage lorsqu'il remarqua que la Marque des Ténèbres trônait au-dessus de l'une d'entre elle.

« Tu as ta baguette ? lui demanda Lily.

- Oui, dans mon sac, je vais prévenir Sirius, il saura faire ce qu'il faut. »

Le garçon se pressa de fouiller dans son sac et en sortit sa baquette et son Miroir. Il appela son ami et lui expliqua la situation.

« Bon, allons chercher ta maman et sortons d'ici, dit-il fermement.

- Attends, avant, met ça sur ta figure, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant un foulard.

- - Merci. Tu es prête?

- - Oui. »

James respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Dans le couloir, les flammes grimpaient le long du mur et avalaient tous ce qu'elles pouvaient. Le garçon attrapa la main libre de Lily, l'autre tenant sa baguette et fit une légère pression pour la rassurer en réaction à cela, elle lança plusieurs _Aguamenti _pour pouvoir approcher de la chambre de sa mère. James l'imitait.

Lily réveilla sa mère qui parut apeurer mais ils la rassurèrent en lui disant qu'ils avaient les choses en main. Ils lui prirent chacun une main et ils avancèrent avec difficulté dans le couloir. Malgré tous les sors qu'ils jetaient, le feu s'affaiblissait seulement pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. James eut vraiment peur de ne pas s'en sortir lorsqu'il vit l'état des escaliers.

« Nous ne pouvons pas passer par là, cria-t-il. C'est trop dangereux. »

La rouquine approuva d'un signe de tête et ils retournèrent dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se dépêcha de mettre un linge qu'elle avait mouillé en bas.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir d'ici ? demanda Mrs. Evans, totalement paniqué.

- Par la fenêtre, répondit James. Je vais transformer ses draps en cordes.

- Mais, tu es certain que ça va tenir?

- Aie confiance en lui, maman, lui dit Lily. James est le meilleur de notre promotion en Métamorphose. »

James défit le lit de son ami et lança plusieurs sorts sur les draps et s'assura que les cordes étaient assez solides. Ensuite, il les attacha avec soin autour des pieds du lit et du bureau de Lily et les lança par la fenêtre.

« Mrs. Evans, allez-y.

- Non, Lily d'abord. »

James pensa qu'elle allait refuser mais non, elle escalada la fenêtre et se mit à descendre, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder en bas. Le garçon l'encourageait et, quand elle eut mis un pied à terre, ce fut au tour de Mrs. Evans. Cette dernière eut beaucoup de mal mais y arriva tout de même. James, quant à lui, descendit facilement. Ensuite, ils firent le tour de la maison et furent bouche bée devant l'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les pompiers étaient arrivés et se battaient avec acharnement contre les flammes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le feu était si dur à s'éteindre. James serra la main de Lily qui pleurait devant ce spectacle affreux.

« Il faut appeler les Aurores, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Sirius s'en charge, répondit James. Ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre."

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. James et Lily pointèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à combattre mais lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'uniforme des Aurors, ils les baissèrent.

« James ! Lily ! Appela un homme. Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur Fortescue, dit Lily. Ça va, merci.

- Bien, tant mieux. Emily ne vas pas tarder d'arriver, leur annonça-t-il. Mrs. Evans, je suis le papa d'Alice, nous nous sommes rencontrés à plusieurs reprises à la gare.

- Oui, je me souviens de vous, répondit-elle. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? »

James sentit Lily se crisper. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa mère de la guerre qui commençait à faire rage dans le monde des sorciers.

« C'est une attaque de Mangemort, expliqua tout simplement le père d'Alice.

- Qui ça ?

- Ce sont des terroristes. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu'ils sèment la panique autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus.

- Ah, je ne savais pas. Et c'est eux qui ont provoqué cette horreur ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Ces types sont de véritables ordures qui aiment s'attaquer à des personnes sans défenses.

- Ce sont des lâches. »

À ce moment-là, Mrs. Potter arriva. Quand elle vit son fils, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

« James, mon chéri, j'ai eu tellement peur. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais pas… »

Et elle éclata en sanglot. James la serra fort contre lui laissa couler quelques larmes. Il avait eu peur lui aussi. Il avait eu peur pour lui mais surtout pour Lily et sa mère.

« Lyliane, Lily, dit-elle en gardant son fils près de lui. Vous pouvez venir à la maison. Nous avons des chambres de libres.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, vous êtes certaine que ça ne vous dérange pas? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre charité, dit Mrs. Evans.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au moins, là-bas, vous serez en sécurité. »

Cela fini par convaincre la mère de Lily.

« J'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation pour vous faire transplaner, dit Mr. Fortescue. Emily, tu t'occupes des enfants et j'emmène Mrs. Evans. »

Mrs. Potter approuva, prit la main de Lily et se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans le salon des Potter. À peine James eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Sirius sauta sur lui avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras.

« Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Rien à part des vêtements noircis, répondit James. »

Sirius lui sourit et le reprit dans ses bras. Mrs. Evans arriva peu de temps après. Emily leur prépara de la tisane et ils le burent en silence. L'évènement les avaient tous choqués et ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler. Quand ils eurent fini, Mrs. Potter força James et Lily à boire une potion de sommeil et les incita à aller dormir. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent presque aussitôt grâce à la potion.

**Alors ? Laissez des commentaires s'il-vous-plait**


End file.
